Dual Phantom 2: Revenge of the Forgotten Minis
by Evening Starbossa
Summary: So 'The Great Phantom Wars' ended oh so peacefully, right?  Well, apparently not, because those armies of mini-Phantoms are back.  And they want revenge.  *Note: Read 'The Great Phantom Wars' first!  Rated for emotional content and very minor violence.
1. Day Gone Bad

**A/N: Just as the first story in this series went, this is a chain story written via Facebook. Many many thanks go out to FB POTO role player Christine Julia Daae-Destler(you will see her last name change in this story...that's because her RP character got married during the course of this story). Now I will warn you that this will have more deeper emotional stuff than in the first story. There are still plenty of humor/hyper/random parts in here, though, so don't be discouraged. As always, I do not own 'Phantom of the Opera' or any of its characters.**

_**Sarah Wilkins **__TO BE TITLED LATER: It is a year later. The four of us are close friends, and while we occasionally have our little spats, we generally all get along now. There are some who are not happy with this friendship. They are THE FORGOTTEN MINI'S! (well that takes care of the title now doesn't it? hahaha)_

**Sarah Wilkins ***One fine day we're all relaxing in the living room after a nice peaceful breakfast* (GERRY phantom to your phantom) Shall we do the dishes now?

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom nods* Sure!

**Sarah Wilkins ***And so they go skipping cheerfully into the kitchen-* (record needle scratching as we pause the scene) GET THAT MOUSE AWAY FROM THAT CLOSE BUTTON! you DID read the first story, right? then you KNOW this nice peaceful politeness ain't gonna last long, so sit tight and enjoy it while it lasts! (play button is pressed and the scene continues) *-to do the dishes.*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***As RAMIN phantom does the dishes, he can't help but ask this* How's stuff with you and Sarah? *Smirks a bit*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom just grins* None of your business, thank you, unless you want me prying into YOUR life...

**Christine Julia Daaé ***He laughs* Alright, alright. I won't ask... And MY life is quite well, thank you.

**Sarah Wilkins** *Meanwhile you and I are hearing every single word, and we start giggling poking winking and nodding at each other.*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I am still giggling* Will you stop poking me?

**Sarah Wilkins** *also giggling* nope. You started it. *pokes again*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Giggles again and pokes you back and nods* True, true...

**Sarah Wilkins ****Camera pans to the shadowy hallway between the bedrooms. 600 pairs of eyes watch the playful scene before them. 600 miniature figures are feeling VERY phantom-like.**Moving back to the kitchen...** *GERRY phantom accidentally gets a tiny bit of soap suds on your phantom's shoulder. He looks at it wide-eyed but says nothing*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom notices your phantom's expression and chuckles* What's wrong?

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom snaps his attention back to the plate he's washing* Nothing...nothing at all...

**Christine Julia Daaé ***He nods* Yeah, okay... *Looks over his shoulder for a moment and notices the soap suds and then looks at your phantom* Did you do that?

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom thinks quickly* So...read any good books lately? *grins*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***He raises an eye brow, ignores his question and repeats his own* Did you put that soap sud on me?

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom just hands him the plate to be rinsed and dried* Soap? Yes I have plenty of soap here thank you...

**Christine Julia Daaé ***He sighs and takes it* Well, that's good to know... *Brushes off the soap sud then rinses/dries the plate*

**Sarah Wilkins** *GERRY phantom breathes a sigh of relief before moving on to the next dish.*

**Christine Julia Daaé** *Meanwhile, You and me are still giggling and all that stuff* S-Sarah! *Is laughing a little too hard* I-I can't br-eathe! *Continues to laugh*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I am also laughing just as hard as I continue to poke you*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Tries to poke you but toppled over from laughing so hard* Oh my! *Takes a breath, sits up and pokes you again*

**Sarah Wilkins ***Meanwhile the phantoms hear us laughing, and it's contagious. GERRY phantom, cackling, takes a handful of suds and makes a hat on your phantom's head*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom pretty much destroys your phantom's hat by wiping it on his face (This is what happens when my brain can't think if anything :P)*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom pouts as his creation gets demolished. Grabbing the trusty old sprayer, he grins* Oh, it's ON!

**Christine Julia Daaé** *He chuckles and grabs a pan that was in the sink* You bet it is!

**Sarah Wilkins ***As the water battle begins, neither of them notice that the laughter from the living room has stopped. Just as GERRY phantom is in the position to spray a stream of water down your phantom's throat, you come running in, wide-eyed*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***When I come in, I see that they are, yet again, fighting, but I ignore them*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom then sees that something is wrong and releases your phantom* Christine? Where's Sarah?

**Christine Julia Daaé **...She's just gone! I-I don't know where to, though.

**Sarah Wilkins ***With that GERRY phantom lets the sprayer drop to the floor (Your phantom) DON'T YOU MEAN MY TOE? OW! (GERRY phantom) Sorry!...and hurries into the living room. The sofa where I had been sitting is now empty, save for a tiny scrap of paper. He squints his eyes to see what it says* "dear phantoms(and Christine), I think you know by now that we have Sarah. Good luck finding her! HA! Sincerely, mini's"

**Christine Julia Daaé ***As I (try) to read it I look at the two phantoms, all panicky* O-oh no! Th-this is awful!

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom just looks at you trying to control his emotions* When did you last see her?

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Takes a deep breath* She was sitting there. *Points to sofa* I got up to go to the restroom and when I came back... She was gone...

**Sarah Wilkins ****Meanwhile, in the mini-phantoms' lair, we see me in a large birdcage dangling over an even larger vat of chocolate pudding. The mini-phantom armies are going about their 'usual' business, if you can call it that. Just then, the mini-Meg(who by the way is now married to the mini-GERRY phantom leader) comes out of her bedchamber, completely confused.** (mini-Meg) WHAT DID YOU DO? *she asks her husband*

**Christine Julia Destler ***The mini-RAMIN phantoms are... Um... snickering at mini-Meg*

**Sarah Wilkins ***mini-Meg sees them and rolls her eyes* Why did you team up with them again? (mini-GERRY phantom leader) *shrugs* strength in numbers? **Meanwhile I'm just sitting there staring at the pudding thinking that I can't decide if this is a nightmare or a dream come true...all that yummy-looking pudding...** **pan back to my three rescuers...**

**Christine Julia Destler** *We are still looking for you. I speak up* Are you SURE we are going the right way? *I ask your phantom*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom pauses outside the music room door, and he tries to contain his emotions* Yes, I'm sure. I remember helping them with a tunnel several months ago. This has to be it... *he then turns to your phantom* Want to help me move the piano?

**Christine Julia Destler ***I nod and look at RAMIN phantom who also nods* Sure. *He goes over to help him*

**Sarah Wilkins ***They move the piano aside to reveal...a plain hardwood floor. GERRY phantom looks a little confused.*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I stifle a laugh* I wonder what happened...

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom mutters a bit to himself trying to figure it out* I thought for sure-AHA! That's right! *Without another word he whirls around and heads into the guest room.*

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom and I follow him, a bit confused. He speaks up* Is it in here, or something?

**Sarah Wilkins** *GERRY phantom does some more thinking before nodding to himself. He goes over to the big bed and places both hands on the mattress before stopping and turning around* What you are about to see never leaves this room. ESPECIALLY not a word to Sarah. Understood?

**Christine Julia Destler ***We both nod, looking curiously at your phantom*

**Sarah Wilkins ***He shakes his head* Oh no. I need to hear you say it. Promise me!

**Christine Julia Destler ***Both* I promise.

**Sarah Wilkins ***Satisfied, GERRY phantom nods and turns back to what he was about to do. In one swift motion, he does a back flip onto the bed. While standing on his hands, he bounces up and down singing at the top of his lungs* I'M A LITTLE PHANTOM SHORT AND STOUT BEING LITTLE'S BETTER THERE IS NO DOUBT WHEN YOU START TO CROSS ME HEAR ME SHOUT OF THE MINI PHANTOMS YOU'D BETTER WATCH OUT! *After this he does another flip off the bed and does a hop, skip, and a jump back into the music room, where he plays a certain note on the piano. With that, the floor where the piano had been opens up.*

**Christine Julia Destler ***We both go wide eyed. I speak up* Oh wow... *I walk curiously to the opening with RAMIN phantom close behind. He then speaks up* Be careful, Christine. *Me* Yeah, yeah...

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom places his hand on your shoulder to stop you* Best to heed his warning...this tunnel was started months ago...no telling what the mini-GERRY phantoms have done since then... *He then reaches into the piano bench and takes out a huge lantern before stepping down into the tunnel* Right. I'll lead. Christine, stick close behind me. RAMIN phantom, you take up the rear. Now STAY TOGETHER!

**Christine Julia Destler ***I nod and do as told* Alright... *RAMIN phantom stays behind me and we follow your phantom*

**A/N: More to come soon!**


	2. My Rescuers Down Under

**A/N: Forgot this in the first chapter, but thanks to Darksider27 for coming up with the title for this series: 'The Dual Phantom Series'! Again, I own nothing!**

**Sarah Wilkins** *After about fifteen minutes, the tunnel grows considerably shorter, and the three of you are forced to crawl. Muttering under his breath, GERRY phantom presses on until he reaches a fork in the tunnel.* Oh great...*he manages to turn around to face you* Right or left?

**Christine Julia Destler **Um... Left? *Looks at him*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom thinks a moment* Left it is...*He moves forward down the left path. After a few more minutes there's another fork* Oh COME ON! *He turns to face you again but you've disappeared, and so all his lantern's light hits is your phantom's confused and somewhat blinded face*

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom* Hey! *He squints*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom moves the lantern, grinning sheepishly a bit* Sorry. Where'd Christine go?

**Christine Julia Destler ***He shakes his head* It's fine... *Shrugs* I don't know...

**Sarah Wilkins **What do you mean you don't know? This place is tiny and she was right in front of you! Where could she have possibly gone?

**Christine Julia Destler **I don't know! *Sighs and thinks* I saw her being... Carried away...

**Sarah Wilkins **WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?

**Christine Julia Destler **IT WAS ALL SO QUICKLY!

**Sarah Wilkins ***rolls eyes* Oh just let's keep moving! Which way did they go?

**Christine Julia Destler ***He sighs* Um... They went through some passage. *Thinks* That way... *Points to his right*

**Sarah Wilkins ***He backs up a bit and looks where your phantom is pointing* ALL I SEE IS A WALL!

**Christine Julia Destler **I KNOW! But there must be SOME passage! How ELSE would they get through there?

**Sarah Wilkins **well YOU'RE the one who SAW THEM! YOU ANSWER THAT! *he sits back waiting impatiently*

**Christine Julia Destler** *Growls* This tunnel is too small though! They did this... Dance type thing but I'm too BIG to do it!

**Sarah Wilkins **Oh. *He nods in understanding before trying to come up with a solution. Smirking, he gets an idea.* Move aside and wait here. I'll be back... *Without waiting for your phantom to reply, GERRY phantom crawls out of the tunnel, grinning.*

**Christine Julia Destler ***He just watches him a bit confused but goes along with it* Okay...

**Sarah Wilkins ***Two minutes later there's the sound of a chain saw starting up* GET OUT OF THE WAY! *GERRY phantom calls before rounding the corner and carrying a HUGE chain saw and laughing hysterically*

**Christine Julia Destler** *He does as told* ARE YOU MAD, MAN?

**Sarah Wilkins ***laughs maniacally* MAD AT THE MINI'S THAT IS! HAHAHAHAHA! *cuts a hole in the wall so that a doorway appears. He then turns off the chain saw and sets it aside* After you... *smiles triumphantly*

Christine Julia Destler *He chuckles nervously then nods* Yes, of course... *He goes in and waits for your phantom*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom picks up the lantern and makes his way calmly through the entrance. He then hands the lantern to your phantom* You lead the way for now...

**Christine Julia Destler ***Nods* If you insist. *Takes the lantern and begins walking*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom holds back a snicker as your phantom bangs his head on the tunnel ceiling* What part of MINI-phantoms don't you understand, Monsieur? *chuckles a bit from his crawling position*

**Christine Julia Destler ***He glares at him and gets in his crawling position* Do YOU want to take the lead, then?

**Sarah Wilkins ***by now GERRY phantom can't hold back his laughter* Too late...I can't get around you now...

**Christine Julia Destler ***He sighs and continues crawling*

**Sarah Wilkins ****MEANWHILE back at the mini-phantom lair...mini-Meg is still arguing with her husband** BOTH of them, now? I can't believe you would...did you even SPECIFY what you wanted in return? *mini-GERRY phantom leader thinks a bit* uh...oops? *mini-Meg just rolls her eyes at that. I just watch them argue from my perch above the pudding until the mini-GERRY phantoms hoist your cage up next to mine* (Me) *trying to lighten the mood* I was wondering when you would get here...

**Christine Julia Destler ** *I look at you a smile a bit but stay quiet then I sigh*

**Sarah Wilkins **Has GERRY phantom noticed I'm gone yet?

**Christine Julia Destler ***Nods* Yes. We were looking for you with RAMIN phantom, and then they *points to the mini-GERRY phantoms* carried me here...

**Sarah Wilkins ***I nod* Ah...it was the mini-RAMIN phantoms that brought ME here...*I'm somewhat distracted by the mini-Meg hurling a frying pan at mini-GERRY phantom leader's head*

**Christine Julia Destler **Oh? That's rather odd... *I see and giggle*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I giggle as well when I see the mini-GERRY phantom leader duck underneath a table as a vase goes flying next, and then I turn back to you* Yeah...I tried asking them what they want but all they do is cackle. So I've just been sitting here craving pudding for SOME strange reason... *I smile a bit*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I laugh* Oh, I wonder why... *Looks down at the pudding then sigh* I hope they find us, soon...

**Sarah Wilkins ***Thinks a bit* Hey...I wonder if we could get the mini-Meg on our side?

**Christine Julia Destler **Oh! I'm sure we could! *Gets her hopes up*

**Sarah Wilkins ***smiles* But first we'd better wait for the er...discussion to finish... *I point my thumb at the mini-couple, where mini-Meg is shouting Punjabs at her husband, and he's just covering his ears trying to get a word in edgewise*

**Christine Julia Destler ***Nods* Yes. *Watches the couple fight for a little while*

**Sarah Wilkins ****MEANWHILE back in the tunnels...** (GERRY phantom) *glaring* I TOLD YOU TO GO LEFT! LEFT I SAID! but NOOO you had to turn RIGHT instead! *they are now neck deep in a puddle of mud, the lantern long gone*

**Christine Julia Destler ***He glares back* IT'S NOT MY FAULT! I THOUGHT TURNING RIGHT WOULD BE BETTER!

**Sarah Wilkins ***throws a handful of mud at your phantom* well NEXT time LISTEN TO ME! After all, I think I have FAR more experience with tunnels than YOU do!

**Christine Julia Destler ***Throws mud back* What makes you think that?

**Sarah Wilkins **Excuse me I KNOW that because I"M THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!

**Christine Julia Destler **WELL SO AM I! REMEMBER?

**Sarah Wilkins **YEAH? well /I/ was the Phantom in the MOVIE so THERE!

**Christine Julia Destler **But /I/ was the original Phantom in Love Never Dies!

**Sarah Wilkins **YEAH? well without ME you got NOTHING! *hurls another armload of mud at your phantom*

**Christine Julia Destler ***Glares* Enough! We have to get out of here... For Sarah and Christine...

**Sarah Wilkins ***exasperated sigh* FINE. But for the record, I won this because YOU surrendered! *struggles to get out of the mud* follow me...

**Christine Julia Destler** *Growls* Whatever... *Also tries to get out*

**Sarah Wilkins ***smirks at his victory* and THIS time we go to the LEFT!

**Christine Julia Destler** *Nods but says nothing, still glaring*

**Sarah Wilkins ***As GERRY phantom continues to feel his way along the wall, he suddenly hears something* Shh...*he stops*

**Christine Julia Destler ** *He stays quiet and also listens*

**Sarah Wilkins **(random mini-GERRY/RAMIN phantom combo) *singing to the tune of that annoying Peanut Butter Jelly time song* SARAH CHRISTINE PUDDING TIME SARAH CHRISTINE PUDDING TIME... *he passes right in front of the passageway where the phantoms are hiding* (GERRY phantom) *after a few seconds* FOLLOW THAT MINI! **the next thing we hear is the mini screaming his head off**

**Christine Julia Destler ***I look at you shocked* What just happened?

**Sarah Wilkins ***I am also shocked at the scream echoing* I...I don't know... *Just then it seems like every single mini-phantoms heard it too and they all run out of the lair. All, that is, except for mini-Meg, who had been in mid-sentence when her husband ran after the mini-mob* (mini-Meg) DON'T YOU RUN OUT ON ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU! I- (me, scream-whispering) Mini-Meg! Over here!

**Christine Julia Destler ***I get my hopes up again that she will come over*

**A/N: More soon!**


	3. Who Wants Pudding?

**A/N: Again, I own nothing!**

**Sarah Wilkins ***mini-Meg is still a bit flustered at her husband's sudden exit and so she doesn't hear me at first* (me, a bit louder) Yoo hoo! mini-Meg! *finally she turns toward us* (mini-Meg) Can I help you?

**Christine Julia Destler ***I get all excited and says a bit loud* Yes! Oh my gosh, yes!

**Sarah Wilkins **(mini-Meg) *glances toward the exit* I don't know if I should...I don't exactly know what their plans are for you...

**Christine Julia Destler **Oh, I think I know... *Points to the pudding*

**Sarah Wilkins **(mini-Meg) Yes, I'm familiar with that...after all I made it myself! FROM SCRATCH! I don't think they plan on EATING you though...*nervously glances at the exit again*

**Christine Julia Destler ***Nods and looks at you, not feeling like talking anymore*

**Sarah Wilkins **(me) *in the sweetest voice possible* Come on, mini-Meg...do you REALLY want to see your Giant's best friend drown in pudding? After all, you worked hard on this...would you rather see your husband eat it and appreciate it, or use it as a weapon? *Before mini-Meg can reply, there's a commotion at the exit, and mini-Meg runs into the kitchen. We look to see GERRY phantom crashing through the doorway, his face covered in mini's*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I look at you again, this time panicky* What the?

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom keeps stumbling further in, yanking and pulling at the mini's but they seem stuck. your phantom soon enters, trying not to laugh*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I soon see RAMIN phantom and giggle because I LOVE HIM!*

**Sarah Wilkins ***While we're all laughing I hear GERRY phantom muffled voice screaming* GET THEM OFF ME GET THEM OFF ME!

**Christine Julia Destler ***I glance over to you and keep giggling* H-how are we going to help him?

**Sarah Wilkins **(me) I can't very well do anything from here...*also trying to hold back my giggles as I turn to your phantom* How did that happen? (your phantom) we were chasing one mini when these guys come running from the other direction and they just plow right into his face...cause we were crawling...

**Christine Julia Destler ** *I laugh even harder* Oh my goodness!

**Sarah Wilkins** *muffled GERRY phantom voice* THE NEXT PERSON WHO LAUGHS GETS A PUNJAB ON THEIR ANKLE WHILE I COVER THEM IN FIFTY LAYERS OF MUD!

**Christine Julia Destler** *I quickly stop laughing* SORRY!

**Sarah Wilkins ***a minute of silence before he speaks again* IS SOMEONE GONNA HELP ME OR NOT?

**Christine Julia Destler** *I look at RAMIN phantom who knows what I'm thinking. He sighs and goes over to him* I will... *He gets the mini's to stop*

**Sarah Wilkins ***As he does that the overly-frightened mini's start clinging to YOUR phantom's face so now it's half and half...*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I sigh loudly* I feel so helpless! *I say to you as I watch the mini's* What can we do?

**Sarah Wilkins***Just then mini-Meg pokes her head out of the kitchen to see what all the commotion is about. At this point both phantoms are finding random objects to pound into-I mean, lightly tap-the mini's with to get them off* (me) mini-Meg! Do something! They can't breathe!

**Christine Julia Destler ***I nod heavily* Yes! Please, do something!

**Sarah Wilkins **(mini-Meg) *huge sigh* All right but I'm gonna need some help...*just at that moment her 'Giant' Meg(the movie one thank you very much :P ) appears out of a random doorway, sees the situation, and within moments has the phantoms free. The phantoms stumble back into the wall before falling to the floor, catching their breath*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I smile really big* Oh, thank you Meg! *Giggles a bit*

**Sarah Wilkins ***Meg just smiles and nods before disappearing again. While the mini-phantoms calm down again, GERRY phantom makes his way over to where my cage is. He's about to help me out when the mini-RAMIN phantom leader suddenly notices him* (mini-RAMIN phantom leader) HEY! What do you think YOU'RE doing?

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom looks at the leader and sighs* It's alright... He's fine...

**Sarah Wilkins **(mini-RAMIN phantom leader) no, he's NOT fine! *he makes a giant leap onto the top of my cage and pulls out a tiny dagger* She stays in there until WE say so! *glares*

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom rolls his eyes* Look, just let her go! *Is getting impatient*

**Sarah Wilkins ***mini-RAMIN phantom leader just laughs* You don't own me! I can do whatever I want!

**Christine Julia Destler **Oh, yeah? You're the leader of MY army. So, I can tell you what to do!

**Sarah Wilkins **(mini-RAMIN phantom leader) HA! That's what YOU think! *GERRY phantom meanwhile looks over at HIS army leader, who is glaring at your phantom* (GERRY phantom) Who's side are you on, anyway? (mini-GERRY phantom leader) *smirks* It's mini's versus Giants here!

**Christine Julia Destler ***When RAMIN phantom hears what the mini-GERRY phantom leader says, he laughs and turns to him* Well, as you can tell, WE (him and your phantom) are "Giants". Giants can crush minis.

**Sarah Wilkins ***the two leaders look at each other, smirking* (both leaders) NOW! *just then a lever is pulled and the bottom of my cage falls out. Thankfully I grab a hold of the cage bars just in time, but I'm quickly losing my grip*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I watch and look at the mini's, hoping they won't do the same to me. RAMIN phantom watches as you lose your grip. wanting to help you*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I'm looking at both phantoms like 'uh, HELP?' while the mini-phantom leaders just keep smirking* (mini-GERRY phantom leader) You see, you're in OUR lair now. And anything WE say goes. UNDERSTAND? (GERRY phantom) *growls* WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?

**Christine Julia Destler ***I see your look and give you a sympathetic one. RAMIN phantom nods, also angry* YES- TELL US!

**Sarah Wilkins **(mini-RAMIN phantom leader) We'll get to that...eventually... *Just then I lose my grip completely and fall into the pudding, feet first so my head is still completely above the surface*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I try not to laugh as I watch you fall into the pudding* Hey, at least you can eat it now! *RAMIN phantom glares at his army leader* No! Tell us NOW!

**Sarah Wilkins **(me) *still in a bit of shock* I'm...not really...all that hungry at the moment... *mini-RAMIN phantom leader just ignores your phantom and goes into the kitchen, most of the mini-armies following him. The mini-GERRY phantom leader meanwhile has climbed up on top of your cage and is looking down at you, smirking*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I look up, total oblivious to what he's about to do* Hello, there! *Smiles and waves*

**Sarah Wilkins ***He just keeps smirking as he starts rocking back and forth, causing your cage to swing out toward my empty cage* (mini-GERRY phantom leader) *to you* Hey, aren't you afraid of heights or something? *snickers and keeps swinging your cage*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I blink a few times and nod* Y-yeah... *I look down just then realizing how high I am* Oh no...

**Sarah Wilkins ***my eyes grow wide* (me) FOR PUDDING'S SAKE STOP ROCKING HER! I'M DOWN HERE YOU KNOW! *mini-GERRY phantom leader just laughs, not realizing that GERRY phantom has climbed up onto my cage and is waiting for just the right moment...*

**Christine Julia Destler ** *I pretty much start having a panic attack and crawl into a corner. Just then, the bottom of my cage opens up and I start falling*

**Sarah Wilkins ***...before you can hit the pudding, GERRY phantom catches you in mid-air by leaping from my cage. As he falls to the pudding, he quickly sets you in your phantom's arms, and with one big 'SPLOT' he's face down in the pudding next to me*

**Christine Julia Destler ***As I recover from my shock, I see that I am in RAMIN phantom's arms and giggle. He sets me down and kisses my cheek! I look at him* Thank you!

**Sarah Wilkins **(GERRY phantom) *as he speaks into the pudding, thick bubbles form* Um EXCUSE me? I'm the one in pudding here! *laughing, I roll him onto his back and we have a playful pudding fight before he softly kisses me on the cheek. Meanwhile the mini-phantom leaders are in another room, plotting a plan 'B'*

**Christine Julia Destler **/Ooops! I meant to say "Thank you to YOUR phantom! lol

*We watch you two and I speak up* Are you guys planning to get out of there? *Giggles*

**Sarah Wilkins ***we're still giggling* (me) we kinda can't...this vat is HUGE and this pudding is thick... *I giggle again as GERRY phantom tickles me before kissing my cheek again*

**Christine Julia Destler ** *Puts a finger in the pudding to see just how thick it is* Oh, wow! *I take it out and stick it in my mouth to taste it, then giggles*

**Sarah Wilkins ***in between giggles I wonder how you could have reached the pudding without falling in. Cause like I said. Vat is HUGE. But I just shrug and smile up at GERRY phantom*

**Christine Julia Destler ***Oh yeah... Well, RAMIN phantom was holding on to me so I DON'T fall in*

**Sarah Wilkins ***Okay fine. He tickles your feet just then so you DO fall in so THERE!*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I scream/laugh when I DO fall in and he chuckles*

**Sarah Wilkins ***while you and I start throwing pudding at each other, GERRY phantom holds me close and looks up at your phantom* Come on in! The pudding's fine!

**Christine Julia Destler ***He shakes his head* No, I'm good. *Chuckles again*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I join in* Aww come on! What are you afraid of?

**Christine Julia Destler **I'm afraid of nothing! *I pout* Oh, come on! Pwease? *When I start, he gives in a comes in the pudding*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom smirks* Good boy. You came when you were called. *snickers*

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom growls* I would've come in anyways!

**Sarah Wilkins **(GERRY phantom) Uh huh. Riiight. Okay. *turns his attention to me as I playfully cover his face in pudding. He grabs my hand and starts eating pudding off my fingers*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I watch* Ewww! *RAMIN phantom chuckles at my childishness and turns me around so he can continue having a pudding fight with me*

**Sarah Wilkins ***After a few minutes I start feeling like I'm sinking* (me) um...GERRY phantom? Do you feel that? *He does and he pulls me closer to him*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I tilt my head* Are... We sinking? *RAMIN phantom nods* I think so.. *I cling onto his arm*

**Sarah Wilkins ***Just then we hear two voices laughing at us from above* (mini-RAMIN phantom) and NOW let Plan B commence! (mini-GERRY phantom) Buh bye! HA HA HA! *As we glance up we see that mini-Meg has joined them, and she screams.* (mini-Meg) ACK! They got MUD in my PUDDING! *At that, the phantoms look at each other, completely pale, having totally forgotten about the mud puddle. Before they can do anything, however, we're sucked through a hole at the bottom of the vat*

**A/N: More soon!**


	4. In Need of a Plan

**A/N: Here's where things get a little...deep...emotionally. Can't say I didn't warn you. Once again I own nothing!**

**Christine Julia Destler ***When we get there, I'm still clinging on to RAMIN phantom, who is still pale. I say with my voice shaky* Wh-where are we..? *I look around*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom and I slowly stand up. Well actually HE stands up and I follow cause I'm still clinging to him.* (me) it appears to be some sort of...room made out of rock candy...*we take a few steps and then skid into the wall* (GERRY phantom) Ugh...careful...the floor's all slippery...like ice only not cold...

**Christine Julia Destler ***I take a small step, still holding on to RAMIN phantom's arm, and slips a bit* Yeah... I can tell...

**Sarah Wilkins ***meanwhile GERRY phantom is pulling himself along the wall, me clinging to him and practically doing a split as he keeps moving* (me) You know if this wasn't so creepy, it'd be fun...

**Christine Julia Destler** *RAMIN phantom and I are sliding on the ice, and Christine, being a ballerina, is twirling around*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I see you and shake my head, mumbling* show off...*while GERRY phantom keeps pulling us along, thinking as he walks* (GERRY phantom) You know I'll bet this is what they were making when they got that gigantic sugar over-load...remember when we came home and found the house all trashed and they were sprawled all over the floor singing nursery rhymes?

**Christine Julia Destler ***I hear you and decide to ignore you, and continue to dance around, while RAMIN phantom keeps an eye on me, in case I fall*

**Sarah Wilkins ***All of a sudden you're knocked to the floor as GERRY phantom and I come skidding across the room* (me) LOOK out...coming through...*we crash into the opposite wall and are just barely recovering when the room seems to tilt in the OTHER direction*

**Christine Julia Destler** *I slide to the other side, still on the floor and RAMIN phantom (When I get to the side he is at) Helps me up*

**Sarah Wilkins**(GERRY phantom) *upon pushing himself away just in time to keep from sliding into you two* Okay, THIS I did NOT teach them! *He glares at your phantom accusingly*

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom looks at him innocently* Ooops? *I look at him and shake my head*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom shakes his head as well* Knew I shouldn't have trusted YOU to take over the tunnel-building instructions when you run a CIRCUS!

**Christine Julia Destler ***He glares at him* It's a FAIR/FREAKSHOW!

**Sarah Wilkins **SAME THING! I mean WHY go back to something like THAT when you KNOW what it does to the people on display!

**Christine Julia Destler **Where /I/ work, I don't abuse them, okay? I'm not THAT awful!

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom turns away, remembering* Still. They're on display. *Seeing his tears begin, I pull him into a hug*

**Christine Julia Destler ***He sighs* I'm sorry... I know...

**Sarah Wilkins ***As his tears stop, I kiss away the few remaining on his cheek and he pulls me down to the floor next to him and sighs* Alright...we need to think...we obviously can't EAT our way out because mini-Meg will be furious...*his voice fades as his thoughts take over*

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom nods and we also sit on the floor* What else can we do?

**Sarah Wilkins ***I sigh and think for a bit, then look around* Hey wait a minute...this is probably what they WANT us to do, just sit around moping so we HAVE to be at their mercy. Christine, you should go back to what you were doing before...and this time we all should join you! Show them we can make the best out of anything they throw at us!

**Christine Julia Destler ***I smile and stand up then start dancing around, as RAMIN phantom shrugs and joins me*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom rolls his eyes but lets me pull him to his feet, and as we 'skate' around, more inspiration hits.* (me) *singing* In sleep he sang to me... *I glance over at you to join in*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I join you in your singing* ...In dreams he came... *I continue twirling and dancing*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom grabs both of my hands and starts spinning me around* That voice which calls to meeEEEEEE *I scream-giggle as I go flying into the wall*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I stand up* For now I find *RAMIN phantom also stands up and helps me start twirling again*

**Sarah Wilkins **(both you and I) the PHAAAAAANTOM of the Opera is here...inside my mind! *GERRY phantom smiles at me as I sing, and as our part finishes he kisses my cheek* Sing once again with me...

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom grins and takes my hand* ..Our strange duet...

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom picks me up and looks deep into my eyes* My power over you...*I then melt in his arms*

**Christine Julia Destler *******RAMIN phantom picks me up, mid-twirl, and I giggle* Grows stronger yet...

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom gently wakes me from my trance* And though you turn from me...

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom puts me down, goes behind me, and embraces me from behind* ...To glance behind...

**Sarah Wilkins ****(**both phantoms) the PHAAAAAAANTOM of the Opera is there...inside your mind...*GERRY phantom sings that last part in my ear, and I melt all over again, this time onto the floor. He picks me up, then almost drops me again* Hey look...the spot where she melted...it melted the ice!

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom rolls his eyes and I continue where we left off* Those who have seen your face...

**Sarah Wilkins *******GERRY phantom interrupts you* no don't you get it? The ice! It melted! We can get out of here!

**Christine Julia Destler ***I look up* Oh! *Giggles and cheerfully slides to the spot, with RAMIN phantom following me*

**Sarah Wilkins ****(**GERRY phantom) hang on it's not big enough...((I am so grinning right now hehehe)) *he kneels down and picks me up into his arms, and as I start to wake up, he bends down and gets his mouth right next to my ear* Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation...darkness stirs, and wakes imagination...silently the senses...*gets really close* abandon there defenses...*on that last word his lips brush against my cheek, and I melt even more so the hole in the ice gets big enough*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I raise an eye brow* Geeze, Sarah... *I roll my eyes and I'm about to jump down*

**Sarah Wilkins *******GERRY phantom just smirks because I am completely incapable of responding to a single word you might say to me at the moment, and he waits for you to go through first*

**Christine Julia Destler** *I finally jump* OW! *RAMIN phantom quickly jumps in after me to see if I was alright*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom sits on the edge, waiting to hear what happened while gently trying to wake me up*

**Christine Julia Destler** *RAMIN phantom to yours* She just scraped her knee... Nothing too bad... *Me* IT'S BLEEDING!

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom nods and, holding me close, slides down in with me* Wait...we should seal that up to keep them from following us...*he points to the hole*

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom nods* But, with what?

**Sarah Wilkins **The opposite of melting, obviously...*looks around thinking* cold...cold...something cold...

**Christine Julia Destler** *He also looks around* HA! Over there! *Points to something*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom, still trying to wake me, just looks up* What? Where?

**Christine Julia Destler **Over there! *He points in front of him, and there is a random ice bucket there*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom finally sees it* That would be nice, but how do we...*gets an idea and starts mumbling* cold...cold unfeeling...*shudders at what he's about to do but he has no choice. Setting me down, he finally is able to wake me up*

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom watches as your phantom, wondering what he's about to do. I am done moping about my scraped knee*

**Sarah Wilkins *******As I smile up at GERRY phantom, he greets me with a sad smile* (me) what's wrong? *GERRY phantom* I...I need you to...take off my mask...and then I need you...to scream and turn away. *I'm all confused and very reluctant to hurt him* Oh but I could never do that! *I touch his shoulder but he grasps my hand* (GERRY phantom) It's the only way...I need you do do this...I need to cry on the ice to get it to meld together...to block our route...*he doesn't look at me when he says this*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I also watch your phantom, sitting cross legged*

**Sarah Wilkins *******I'm still reluctant* Are you sure? *I meet his gaze then, and he slowly nods. I sigh and we both stand up, and he braces for the inevitable. I almost change my mind, but do what he asks anyway. From the opposite corner of the room, I hear him begin to sob into the ice, and I collapse as my own tears begin to fall*

**Christine Julia Destler ***As I watch, I can't help but tear up, because it is just really sad. RAMIN phantom sees my tears and sits down next to me*

**Sarah Wilkins ***Finally GERRY phantom gets the hole sealed up, and I feel his footsteps approach me from behind. Slowly, I feel myself being picked up, and I turn around and hug him close, sobbing into his chest* (me) Don't make me do that again...please...I can't stand this...*GERRY phantom sits me down in his lap and cries with me* (GERRY phantom) I know...I'm sorry...*he sighs after a few moments before pulling away a little bit so he can look into my eyes* Need me to tickle you? *he smirks a little, and I smile back* (me) if you must, you must...*and so he does*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I giggle a little watching you guys being playful*

**A/N: More soon!**


	5. Ramin Noodle Punjabs

**A/N: As always I own nothing!**

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom finally stops when he sees I'm feeling much better, and he looks around* um...we should probably get going...*he notices a narrow hallway off to the side and motions toward it*

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom and I both nod. He stands up and helps me up, then we walk toward to hallway*

**Sarah Wilkins ***As GERRY phantom leads the way, I cling to the back of his shirt because the hallway is just barely wide enough for us to fit inside. The passageway soon loops around a bunch of times until we finally reach a doorway. Slowly, GERRY phantom pushes open the door...*

**Christine Julia Destler *******I groan loudly, tired* Just open the door!

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom whirls around as best as he can and glares at you* well EXCUSE me for being cautious! *Just then the door is yanked open from the other side, and regular-sized Meg(or Reg Meg for short hehehe) is standing on the other side*

**Christine Julia Destler **(Reg Meg... lol) *I roll my eyes and when I see Meg, I grin*

**Sarah Wilkins **(Reg Meg) *is a bit surprised* Hey...weren't you-*shakes it off* never mind...come on in! *she stands aside so we can go in*

**Christine Julia Destler** *After you two go in, we follow*

**Sarah Wilkins **(Reg Meg) you all look famished! Then again, you DID just step into the Opera House...*waits for our reactions*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I raise an eye brow* We're in the Opera House?

**Sarah Wilkins ****(**GERRY phantom) Ah...home sweet home...*he collapses on a sofa, stretching his legs out and placing his arms behind his neck with a sigh. I'm shocked by the news of course but sit down next to him* (Reg Meg) That's right just make yourselves at home. I'll go run to the kitchen and see about getting you some leftover stew... *with that she disappears*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I look around* This doesn't feel right... What if it's a trap? *I look at everyone*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I just look at you, completely astonished* Are you serious? This is Meg we're talking about here...MOVIE Meg. *GERRY phantom speaks up* Trust me, I'm a very cautious man. I sense no danger here.

**Christine Julia Destler** *I nod and sit down. RAMIN phantom speaks up* Yes, this seems alright, Christine. No worries.

**Sarah Wilkins ***All of a sudden our seats tilt backward and we slide into yet another room*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I jump, startled and look at everybody again* I TOLD YOU!

**Sarah Wilkins ***I ignore you because I realize we're in GERRY phantom's lair. Only instead of a lake of water, it's filled with...* (me) RAMEN NOODLES! *I take a taste* BEEF FLAVORED! (GERRY phantom) WHAT did they DO to my HOME?

**Christine Julia Destler *******RAMIN phantom smirks* Oh, I have NO idea... *I am giggling at his sarcasm*

**Sarah Wilkins *******GERRY phantom glares* How DARE you enter MY home and DO THIS! *Starts forming a noodle into a Punjab*

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom is still smirking* OH! I am SO scared! *Gets a handful of ramen noodles and throws it at your phantom*

**Sarah Wilkins *******GERRY phantom just shakes the noodles off his head and starts climbing his way through the noodles toward your phantom. As soon as he gets there he shoves your phantom underneath*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I watch your phantom in shock then glare at you* Make him stop! *RAMIN phantom (still underneath) throws more noodles blindly*

**Sarah Wilkins *******I just shrug* Looks like your phantom is doing just fine...*I make my way to the edge of the lake and take a big handful of the noodles for my supper*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I start stuttering* Bu-but he... *RAMIN phantom stands up finally and tackles your phantom*

**Sarah Wilkins *******GERRY phantom gets back to his feet and shoves your phantom onto his back before stuffing a bunch of noodles into his mouth* GO ON! EAT IT! YOU SEEM TO LIKE THEM ENOUGH TO FILL MY LAKE WITH THEM! EAT THEM UP!

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom spits them out and grabs your phantom's throat* You don't EVER do that to me!

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY grabs YOUR phantom's throat even tighter* well YOU don't EVER vandalize MY HOME!

**Christine Julia Destler** *RAMIN phantom's grip gets tighter* All I did was give YOU some FOOD so you don't STARVE!

**Sarah Wilkins **(GERRY phantom) I HAVE PLENTY OF FOOD! YOU DON"T THINK I"M CAPABLE OF BEING PREPARED?

**Christine Julia Destler **NO! BECAUSE YOU NEVER SEEMED PREPARED FOR /THIS/!

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom all of a sudden goes into a fit of rage, and within seconds he has your phantom in a headlock and is dragging him toward the mirror room* Let's just SEE how well YOU survive THIS!

**Christine Julia Destler ***I begin to tear up and turn to you* Sarah! For goodness sake DO SOMETHING!

**Sarah Wilkins ***Instead of me, however, you see Reg Meg and Madame Giry sitting on the edge of the lake*

**Christine Julia Destler **Wh-where did she go? *I shake my head and go running after RAMIN phantom and your phantom*

**Sarah Wilkins **(Madame Giry) Wait! Christine!

**Christine Julia Destler ***I turn around* Yes? What is it?

**Sarah Wilkins ***Reg Meg comes up behind her* (Madame Giry) Do you mind if...we join you? It seems like those mini's are angry with us as well... *You all hear the phantoms arguing from around the corner*

**Christine Julia Destler ***Nods* Yes, of course. *Starts running off again with Mme. Giry and Reg Meg*

**Sarah Wilkins ****MEANWHILE** *GERRY phantom is still struggling to shove your phantom into the mirror room when he hears your footsteps. Without turning around, he speaks* Stand back, Sarah...I'm not gonna hurt him, I'm just teaching him a lesson!

**Christine Julia Destler ***I speak up* No! It's me! DON'T hurt him!

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom glances around* I SAID I wasn't gonna hurt him, now DIDN'T I? *sees the two Giry's* Hey...where's Sarah?

**Christine Julia Destler ***I nod a little* But... What are you going to do? Tell me!

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom turns around fully but keeps your phantom in a headlock* Nothing for NOW...at least not until you tell me where Sarah is!

**Christine Julia Destler ***Loses my temper* I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS! *Takes a deep breath* I just turned around and she was GONE!

**Sarah Wilkins ***Madame Giry nods* She was gone when Meg and I were shoved down here...*She then gives GERRY phantom 'A LOOK' that causes him to let your phantom go*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I smile and hug RAMIN phantom then give a thankful look to Madame Giry* M-maybe they took her again...

**Sarah Wilkins ***Reg Meg nods* That sounds likely...I don't know what you all did but it's got the mini's on a major warpath...*GERRY phantom pulls your phantom back to the noodles* Quick...help me make a bunch of Punjabs...

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom nods and begins making them*

**Sarah Wilkins ***After about ten minutes all the noodles are made into Punjabs, and the phantoms have them draped over their shoulders* (GERRY phantom) *turns to Madame Giry* which direction did you come from? *Madame Giry thinks a bit* The...the stage. We were just about to begin rehearsals...

**Christine Julia Destler** *The phantoms nod and go in the direction of the stage. Before following them, I turn to the Girys* Thank you for your help! *waves and goes off*

**Sarah Wilkins ***the Giry's just look at each other before running after the rest of you* Wait for us!

**Christine Julia Destler ***We stop and wait for them. When they catch up, we continue running*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom easily leads the way because he knows several shortcuts and you are soon on the stage. The theater is empty but then you hear an Italian voice cackling from Box Five. GERRY phantom groans into his hands.* Carlotta...

**Christine Julia Destler ***I look up and also see her* She's STILL here? *RAMIN phantom also groans* I thought I'd never see her again after going to America!

**Sarah Wilkins **(Carlotta) well-a you thought wrong Monsieur because /I/ am-a still here!

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom groans louder and holds his head in his hands. I speak up* WHY are you still here?

**Sarah Wilkins **(Carlotta) Because I'm the Prima Donna, THAT'S why, leetle toad!

**Christine Julia Destler ***I get all mad* EXCUSE me? I have a MUCH better voice than YOU, thank you very much!

**Sarah Wilkins **(Carlotta) We'll just SEE about that! *starts to sing 'Think of Me'* (GERRY phantom) THAT'S IT! *drops his Punjabs and makes his way into one of his many passageways*

**Christine Julia Destler ** *I watch him then look at RAMIN phantom. He just shrugs and we follow him*

**Sarah Wilkins ***Madame Giry grabs a hold of your shoulders* Best not follow him...it could get dangerous...

**Christine Julia Destler ***I nod and turn around* Yes... That's true... *Didn't forget about the 'singing war and sings a few notes from "Love Never Dies"*

**Sarah Wilkins ***All of a sudden there's a bang and a crash from Box Five. After a couple minutes of silence, you hear Carlotta laughing* Thees is mah theater NOW, Monsieur!

**Christine Julia Destler ***I look up again and sees Carlotta and your phantom* Oh, no...

**A/N: You'd all kill me if I didn't upload the next chapter until tomorrow, wouldn't you? Well, don't worry, you won't have to. More sooner than then. :P**


	6. Reaching a Compromise

**A/N: Told ya. Put those Punjab noodles down. As always I own nothing!**

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom is tied to the wall behind Carlotta, barely conscious and looking very embarrassed and defeated* (Madame Giry) Enough is enough, Carlotta! Release him! *Carlotta just laughs* You just take care of your leetle dancing girls!

**Christine Julia Destler **No! She's right! Let him go or... Or RAMIN phantom WILL! *Nods*

**Sarah Wilkins** *Carlotta scoffs* You think I am afraid of him? Well I have news for you! Those days are over! *She starts 'singing' again, and as she does the armies of mini's reappear, blocking all exits. The stage is then lit up, and you see me bound and gagged on a bridge very similar to the 'Don Juan' one*

**Christine Julia Destler ** *I gasp and look at Carlotta and the mini's* That's it! WHAT do you want?

**Sarah Wilkins ***mini-GERRY phantom leader smirks* Surrender.

**Christine Julia Destler **Surrender? To YOU? *Scoffs* Yeah, okay... *Rolls eyes and RAMIN phantom speaks up* We will NEVER surrender to you midgets!

**Sarah Wilkins ***mini-RAMIN phantom leader nods to Carlotta, who pulls out a bottle of sorts. She waves it in front of GERRY phantom's face* Does thees look familiar, Monsieur? You gave it to me the night of _Il Muto_! Except I found someone to STRENGTHEN eet so the results would be PERMANENT and you will never sing again! *turns to your phantom* Ees THAT what you want, Monsieur? I have plenty for all of you! *GERRY phantom groans and looks away*

**Christine Julia Destler** *RAMIN phantom shakes his head and gets madder* CARLOTTA! JUST LET HIM GO AND I WILL DO /WHATEVER/ YOU WANT!

**Sarah Wilkins ***Carlotta and the entire mini-army turn to your phantom and raise their eyebrows, smirking* oh REALLY?

**Christine Julia Destler** *RAMIN phantom nods hesitantly* Y-yes. ONLY if you let them go!

**Sarah Wilkins **(Carlotta) *still smirking* Oh but that's just eet, Monsieur. We will let heem go but yoou have to put heem on display as well as let mee sing in your leetle show. *At this I manage to spit the gag out of my mouth* WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO YOU? *I glare at the mini's* (mini-RAMIN phantom leader) It's very simple. You four went on with your lives and completely forgot about us. So now we've teamed up together and got Carlotta to organize us a bit. We're simply giving you something you will NEVER forget.

**Christine Julia Destler ***I speak up* But, that's not right! *I say to the mini-RAMIN phantom leader. RAMIN phantom shakes his head a Carlotta* No! I WON'T ever let YOU sing at MY show!

**Sarah Wilkins ***mini-GERRY phantom smirks* Oh, but if you don't agree, Sarah stays with us as our personal slave. And Carlotta dumps that potion down GERRY phantom's throat. *mini-RAMIN phantom nods* And another thing. GERRY phantom's lair. You must agree to give it to us.

**Christine Julia Destler ***I shake my head* Didn't you hear us? NO! ...Isn't there something ELSE you'd rather have?

**Sarah Wilkins ***mini-phantom leaders whisper to each other* (mini-GERRY phantom leader) Such as...?

**Christine Julia Destler ***Shrugs* I don't know... Anything.

**Sarah Wilkins** *mini-RAMIN phantom* Fine. *turns to your phantom* Your show. You give it to us, we'll leave you alone. *mini-GERRY phantom leader turns to GERRY phantom* And the opera house goes to us, while Carlotta becomes manager. *Madame Giry panics a bit* What about us? Our jobs? *Carlotta smirks* There are plenty of OTHER opera houses where you can have your leetle dancing girls.

**Christine Julia Destler ***I look at RAMIN phantom, unsure of what to say. He just shrugs. I glare at him then to the mini's* You have to free GERRY phantom and Sarah first...

**Sarah Wilkins ***The mini's release me but Carlotta is hesitant to release GERRY phantom*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I glare at Carlotta* Let him go! Please!

**Sarah Wilkins** (Carlotta) I do not trust him still. Per'aps we should keep him here until everything is official...*thinks a bit with a smirk on her face* Let-a me ask mah husband...*just then Raoul appears at Carlotta's side*

**Christine Julia Destler** *I see Raoul and go wide eyed* R-raoul? Y-you're married? T-to HER?

**Sarah Wilkins *******Raoul shrugs* I had to marry SOMEone. *kisses Carlotta's cheek* Besides. After what HE did to Piangi, Carlotta was devastated.

**Christine Julia Destler ***I blink a few times and is upset* B-but... *Shakes it off* Raoul. PLEASE tell Carlotta!

**Sarah Wilkins **(Raoul) Yeah, you're upset, aren't you? Now you know how /I/ felt when you chose...HIM! *points to your phantom* And what exactly do you want me to tell my wife?

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom glares at Raoul and mumbles something bad about him. I nod a little then speak up* Raoul... I'm sorry. And, tell "your wife" to let GERRY phantom go!

**Sarah Wilkins ***Raoul laughs* HA! Not a chance!

**Christine Julia Destler** B-but WHY?

**Sarah Wilkins ***Raoul scoffs* Let's rewind, shall we? *pulls a lever and a giant screen comes down from the ceiling. Various clips from the movie play, all showing the different phantom vs Raoul scenes* THAT'S why!

**Christine Julia Destler **Raoul! I will do ANYTHING! Just, please... LET HIM GO!

**Sarah Wilkins ***Raoul smirks and raises an eyebrow* It's too late for that. I'm taken. *Carlotta just stands there grinning*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I nod* Yes, but still! I'll do anything you want! *RAMIN phantom is watching me practically beg for him to be free. He speaks up* Vicomte... Let him go for gosh sake!

**Sarah Wilkins** *Raoul taps his chin thinking a bit* What if...we put him on display in the MINI'S' show for a little bit...and then he'll BEG us to let him sign the opera house over to us...*smirks while GERRY phantom groans again. Meanwhile I'm just about in tears, and the Giry's are hugging me*

**Christine Julia Destler ***Shakes head* No! Oh my goodness! Why do you all hate GERRY phantom? What did he EVER do to you?

**Sarah Wilkins **(Raoul) do we need to play back those scenes again?

**Christine Julia Destler **(Me) No! But still. He's one if the NICEST people I have EVER met!

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom perks up only slightly when he hears this but still refuses to look at any of us* (Raoul) Nice? NICE? NICE people don't drop scenery on talented singers. NICE people don't kill stagehands and burn down opera houses. NICE people don't kidnap young chorus girls. *mini-GERRY phantom leader speaks up* Yeah...and nice people don't break their promises...

**Christine Julia Destler ***I sigh* True, but he's different now! *I turn to you guys* Right? *RAMIN phantom nods* Yeah...

**Sarah Wilkins *******I stop crying after a bit* Wait...what promise did he break? *mini-GERRY phantom leader glares up at GERRY phantom" why don't you ask HIM?

**Christine Julia Destler ***I look at GERRY phantom, curious* Yeah... What DID he do...?

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom slowly lifts his head, and as he speaks I hear a lot of defeated bitterness* I don't know what they're talking about. *mini-RAMIN phantom leader* There, you SEE? He completely forgot about us!

**Christine Julia Destler ***I look at the mini's* I'm sure he didn't! *Looks at GERRY phantom* Did you?

**Sarah Wilkins *******GERRY phantom just shrugs and shakes his head, and I turn to the mini-GERRY phantom leader* Please...just tell us...give him a hint...SOMEthing...

**Christine Julia Destler *******I nod quietly in agreement with you*

**Sarah Wilkins **(mini-Meg) He promised to teach me how to sing...and he was going to give piano lessons to all the mini-GERRY phantoms. But he never did because he was so busy with YOU! *she glares at me*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I look at you then mini-Meg* Anything else?

**Sarah Wilkins ***mini-GERRY phantom leader speaks up* Yeah. He PROMISED to make each one of us a mini-piano. *he glares at GERRY phantom, who is slowly remembering all of this. (GERRY phantom) *still looking defeated* well you could have REMINDED me, I would have listened! You didn't have to drag any of them into it!

**Christine Julia Destler *******I nod and quietly watch the argument. RAMIN phantom speaks up* If he makes up for the promises he broke... Will you let him go?

**Sarah Wilkins ***mini-GERRY phantom leader nods, but then Carlotta gets all, well, Carlotta-y* No! You cannot let him go I won't let you!

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom glares at Carlotta* And WHY not? What is it you want, again?

**Sarah Wilkins **(Carlotta) The OPERA HOUSE! (Madame Giry looks up at Raoul) please, Monsieur...if she takes the opera house then Meg and I will be out in the streets!

**Christine Julia Destler ***I look at Raoul, pleading that he has her let your phantom go* Yes! Raoul... I if remember correctly, Madame Giry DID save you. So, you should do this for her!

**Sarah Wilkins ***Raoul rolls his eyes and sighs* Carlotta, let him go. There are plenty of places for you to sing... *Carlotta pouts but doesn't stop Raoul from untying GERRY phantom. He stumbles a bit but makes his way down to us, and as he collapses to the floor I run over to him. Madame Giry looks up at Raoul* Thank you, Monsieur...

**Christine Julia Destler *******I smile at Raoul* Yes, thank you. *RAMIN phantom and I also go over to GERRY phantom*

**Sarah Wilkins**** ***As the mini-phantoms watch us, they decide to help bring GERRY phantom down to his lair and his nice comfy swan bed to rest. By the time he's settled in, he's fallen asleep and I pull a char up next to him.* (Madame Giry) *whispering* Why don't we give those two some space...there are plenty of extra rooms up in the opera house...

**Christine Julia Destler *******RAMIN phantom and I nod, and follow Mme. Giry*

**Sarah Wilkins ***As I watch GERRY phantom sleep, I find his music box and wind it up. I see a small trace of a smile creep across his face as the music plays, and I gently remove his mask before kissing the right side of his face. He smiles some more, and by the time the music stops, I'm fast asleep in my chair, my head resting on his chest*

**Christine Julia Destler ***Madame Giry shows RAMIN phantom and I our rooms, we go in them, get ready for bed then go to sleep*

**Sarah Wilkins ****Meanwhile, Raoul has managed to get Carlotta out of the opera house, but she's still throwing a hissy fit* (Carlotta) WHY did you have to give in? We HAD him! *Raoul sighs* Come on Carlotta...I know what it feels like to be at someone else's mercy, and it's no picnic. Let's just go home and forget about it, okay? (Carlotta) Oh, I'll go home alright. But I will NEVER forget! *Raoul sighs again as they make their way home.*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I hear their conversation a little and smirk before going back to sleep*

**A/N: More soon! :)**


	7. Looking for Answers

**A/N: !Nothing own I, again**

**Sarah Wilkins ****Fast forward to the next morning.** *I slowly wake up when I smell something hot and sweet coming closer to where I'm sleeping. I see Meg coming over with a plate of hot pastries and sit up, smiling* (Me) Good morning, Meg... (Meg) Good morning...how is he? *I look at GERRY phantom, and he's still sleeping* (me) about the same, I guess.. *Meg hands me the plate* Well, when he does wake up, we're right through there...*she points to a doorway, and I nod and thank her before she leaves again*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I also wake up and stretch before skipping cheerfully to RAMIN phantom's room. Knocks on door* Anybody home? *When I don't hear anything, I open door slowly and sees he's still asleep. I smirk and walk in quietly, walk to his bed and sits on it (without waking him up) and I caress his unmasked cheek, waiting for him to wake up*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I set the plate of pastries aside, then realize how stiff my back is from the position I had slept in. I slowly walk around to the other side of GERRY phantom and lay back to stretch out my back, and then I turn to face him before softly caressing his face. He stirs a bit before slowly waking up, confused.*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I watch as RAMIN phantom sleeps peacefully. I smile and kiss his cheek ever-so softly, then he wakes up, smiling back at me* (Me) Good morning, sleeping beauty... *I giggle and he chuckles* Good morning, Love. *He sits up and we continue talking for a while*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom slowly turns to face me* Sarah? How did... (Me) It's okay...we're safe now. Everything's fine. *He grasps my hand and pulls me close* Don't leave me...*he kisses my forehead before falling asleep again. I sigh and rest my head on his shoulder*

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom* Hey, should we go see what Sarah and GERRY phantom are up to...? *I nod* Sure, I guess... *We both go down stairs to his lair, looking for you guys*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I hear footsteps but don't move or say anything. Cause I'm stuck and really don't mind.* :P

**Christine Julia Destler ***We go to where you guys and I smile* Good morning...

**Sarah Wilkins ***I slowly lift my head up* Morning...* I smile*

**Christine Julia Destler *******Giggles* Did you sleep down here? *I look around, remembering this place all too well*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I nod* Not exactly in this position, but...yeah...

**Christine Julia Destler** *I nod again* Ah, okay... *RAMIN phantom speaks up* When are we going to get out of here?

**Sarah Wilkins **As soon as he feels up to it...I don't know what it was exactly that Carlotta did to him, but...*I sigh, caressing GERRY phantom's face once more*

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom nods* Yes, of course... *Shakes his head* Gosh, I hate that Carlotta! And Raoul... Why would they do that?

**Sarah Wilkins ***I shake my head and sigh* Your guess is as good as mine...*I then look up at you* Christine...I wonder if...one of the Giry's would know...or at least have a clue?

**Christine Julia Destler ***I look at you* They might... I'll go ask them. RAMIN phantom, stay right here. I'll be right back. *Leaves and goes to Mme. Giry's room first*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I turn my attention to GERRY phantom, as he seems to be dreaming about something...something unpleasant...and I caress his face again trying to comfort him*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I knock on her door softly* Madame Giry? Are you awake?

**Sarah Wilkins** (Madame Giry) Of course. How long have you known me? *opens the door and smiles* I've always been awake before the sun! What can I do for you?

**Christine Julia Destler ***I smile back* Well, I was wondering if you know why Raoul and Carlotta did what they did yesterday?

**Sarah Wilkins *******She shakes her head and sighs, laughing a bit* The day I understand what goes on in that giant head of hers...*shakes her head again before motioning for you to sit* I wish I did know, my dear. It would make life around here so much easier!

**Christine Julia Destler ***I nod also laughing bit, sitting down on a chair* I do too! Raoul used to be so... Kind and gentle. Why would he EVER go with someone as AWFUL as Carlotta?

**Sarah Wilkins *******Madame Giry studies you a bit before replying* I think Raoul's just...hurting now...he's become very bitter...he's still the same, deep down inside, but...*she sighs and looks back at you, touching your shoulder reassuringly* Never you mind. He's not your concern anymore. *she smiles a bit* Have you had breakfast yet?

**Christine Julia Destler ***I look up at her and smile a bit back* No, not yet.

**Sarah Wilkins **Well, what are you waiting for? *She stands up* I'll go wake up RAMIN phantom, and we'll all go to the kitchen...

**Christine Julia Destler ***Also stands up* Oh, he's already awake. I'll go get him, Sarah, and GERRY phantom so we can eat.

**Sarah Wilkins** *She looks at you curiously but says nothing. **MEANWHILE...GERRY phantom is awake again and at least sitting up, but when I offer him the pastries Meg brought, he refuses. Instead, he reaches for his mask, but instead of putting it on, he turns it over in his hands, studying it distantly*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I come back down* Hey! *Sees GERRY phantom* Oh, good morning!

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom merely nods* (Me) Did you find out anything?

**Christine Julia Destler ***Shakes head* No, not yet... I asked Madame Giry, but she didn't know. I'll just ask Meg during breakfast... Which I said we would all be going to, so...

**Sarah Wilkins ***I look over at GERRY phantom and sigh* I don't think GERRY phantom is gonna be going anywhere anytime soon...Meg brought us pastries earlier so we should be fine...you two can go though.

**Christine Julia Destler ***I nod* Very well. We'll see you two later. *RAMIN phantom takes my hand and we go to the kitchen to eat*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I again offer GERRY phantom a pastry, and he looks at me with a sad smile* I'm not hungry...you go ahead and eat though...no need for you to starve over me...*I sigh again and lean my head on his shoulder, taking tiny bites of one of the pastries*

**Christine Julia Destler *******RAMIN phantom and I are eating breakfast when Meg comes* Hey, Meg! Can I ask you something?

**Sarah Wilkins ****(**Meg) Sure!

**Christine Julia Destler **Do you know why Carlotta and Raoul did that last night?

**Sarah Wilkins** *Meg looks around cautiously before whispering* I don't know exactly, but I have a few guesses...I'll tell you later...

**Christine Julia Destler ***I nod* Alright... Thanks! *Goes back to eating my breakfast*

**Sarah Wilkins** (Meg) No problem...so what's new with you? *she looks over at RAMIN phantom and giggles*

**Christine Julia Destler **Um... Not much... *Also looks at RAMIN phantom and giggles* What about you? *RAMIN phantom is eating is breakfast, trying to ignore us*

**Sarah Wilkins ***Meg grins* I'm just a few performances away from becoming Prima Ballerina!

**Christine Julia Destler **Oh! Congratulations! *Smiles in return* I'm still doing some ballet myself.

**Sarah Wilkins **Really? What about singing?

**Christine Julia Destler **I'm still singing! I just dance for fun, you know? *RAMIN phantom glances up at us, staying quiet*

**Sarah Wilkins **Okay good...*smiles* Are you planning on staying for a while? I'd love for you to be here when I become Prima Ballerina...

**Christine Julia Destler** *I smile back* Oh, I don't know. But, I would love to see you accomplish that!

**Sarah Wilkins ***She hugs you and then continues with her breakfast*

**Christine Julia Destler** *Hugs her back and finishes her own breakfast, and so does RAMIN phantom. He finally speaks* Well, we should get going...

**Sarah Wilkins ***Meg stands up* So should I...rehearsals and everything...*she grasps your arm and whispers* I'll keep my eyes and ears open for anything Carlotta does...meet me in your old dressing room at four...

**Christine Julia Destler** *I nod and whispers back* Alright. Thanks again. *RAMIN phantom takes my hand and takes me back to GERRY phantom's lair after waving to Meg*

**Sarah Wilkins ***Meanwhile, I've finally gotten GERRY phantom to eat half a pastry, but he still hasn't said a word.*

**Christine Julia Destler ***We come down and run toward you* Sarah! Guess what?

**Sarah Wilkins ***I look up from the music box* Yes?

**Christine Julia Destler **Meg said that she might know why Carlotta and Raoul were doing that! *Giggles* She's going to tell me at 4:00 today.

**Sarah Wilkins ***I smile* That's great!

**Christine Julia Destler ***I nod* I know! *I sit down on the floor*

**Sarah Wilkins ** *GERRY phantom doesn't look up from his mask* When you find out...I'd rather not hear about it... *I look at him, surprised that he spoke, but I nod in understanding*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I also nod* No worries. I won't tell you. *RAMIN phantom sits on a chair*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom sighs* You don't have to all fuss over me...I'm fine. Go...have fun...do something...just...*sighs again* I'll be fine...

**Christine Julia Destler ***I stand up and look at him* I had no doubt you WEREN'T fine...

**Sarah Wilkins ***I touch his arm* Are you sure? *GERRY phantom places his other hand on mine and smiles a bit* Yes, I'm sure. *He kisses my temple* I just need some sleep...

**Christine Julia Destler ***I quietly watch, with RAMIN phantom standing up*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I kiss his cheek* We'll be back in a few hours then...I'll leave the rest of the pastries here in case you get hungry...*He smiles again before laying back down*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I grin and skip away*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I stand up and walk over to his other side. As he closes his eyes, I bend over and kiss his right cheek before following you*

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom smirks and says in his 'girl' voice* Good night, GERRY phantom! I love you! *He chuckles and walks behind you*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I turn around and glare at him* Did you REALLY have to taunt him like that?

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom's smile soon fades* I was only joking! Gosh... *I continue skipping away, not aware that you guys aren't following*

**Sarah Wilkins** (me) I know you were, but...he's not really in a joking mood right now, if you hadn't noticed!

**Christine Julia Destler **(RAMIN phantom) Yes, I'm sorry. Now, we better get going. Christine is still skipping her little heart out. *Chuckles*

**Sarah Wilkins ** *I turn around* Right...CHRISTINE WAIT UP! *I hurry toward you*

**A/N: Okay. Ready for more hyperness? Look no further than the 'next' button! And by that I mean you actually have to click it. The next button isn't going to do anything but sit there. :P**


	8. I'll Take the Express Tour

**A/N: Still own nothing!**

**Christine Julia Destler ***I hear and stop skipping, I turn around and notice nobody's there* I-I'M HERE!

**Sarah Wilkins ***We finally catch up with you* Okay, how much coffee did you have at breakfast? *I smirk*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I giggle* Two... Five cups! *I giggle again and continue skipping*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I groan* Oh no...RAMIN phantom why didn't you stop her?

**Christine Julia Destler ** (RAMIN phantom) I wasn't paying attention! *He also groans and runs over to me*

**Sarah Wilkins ***By the time we catch up to you again and get you to stop giggling and bouncing around, I speak up* So, what do you want to do? Watch the rehearsals?

**Christine Julia Destler ***I nod* YES!

**Sarah Wilkins ***We settle into seats behind the orchestra pit and watch the cast members organize themselves*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I watch, bouncing up and down in my seat*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I try not to laugh at you as Madame Giry appears with the dancers. Meg sees us and waves*

**Christine Julia Destler ** *I wave back and RAMIN phantom puts him hand on my shoulder to calm me, but it just makes me even more hyper*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I slowly move down a seat, trying to contain my own laughter*

**Christine Julia Destler ** *I see you* WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT? *I continue doing little bounces on my seat*

**Sarah Wilkins **Um, I wonder...*I giggle a bit before Madame Giry gives us a quick but obvious 'LOOK' before turning her attention to the dancers*

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom sees it and whispers to me to calm down and I just giggle*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I just shake my head and shrug at Madame Giry apologetically. Just then Carlotta makes her Grand Entrance onto the stage*

**Christine Julia Destler ** *I see her and 'Boo' rather loudly*

**Sarah Wilkins ***Carlotta whirls around and I shrink down hoping she doesn't see me* WHO said that? Thees is just rehearsals we do NOT need an audience!

**Christine Julia Destler ** *I giggle and point to RAMIN phantom* HE DID IT!

**Sarah Wilkins ***I shrink down even lower until I'm on the floor behind Monsieur Reyer. He looks at me curiously but says nothing.* (Carlotta) YOU two! What are YOU still doing here!

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom answers that one* We were just leaving... *To me* Come on, Christine... Lets go... *He, then looks at you*

**Sarah Wilkins ***By now I've inched my way across the floor and out the side exit, and am now waiting for you*

**Christine Julia Destler ***We try to run/walk casually over to the exit*

**Sarah Wilkins ***As soon as I see you I grab your arm* WHAT were you THINKING? Man...if looks could kill...*I shudder*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I look at you and pout* I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be so loud!

**Sarah Wilkins ***I sigh* Yeah I know...why don't you show me around Paris a little bit? It's not like I've been here before or anything...and the walk will take care of most of that hyperness...

**Christine Julia Destler ***I nod and take your wrist and drag you toward a bunch of different places. RAMIN phantom is running to keep up with me*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I keep tripping and stumbling as we go, but I can't fall because your grip on my wrist is so strong* Do you...Ouch!...really have to...YOW...hold onto me...YAAAAA...so tight?

**Christine Julia Destler ***I stop and look at you* Sorry... *Loosens it a bit and continues running*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I just shake my head and hop along after you*

**Christine Julia Destler ** *I stop and look up and point* The Eiffel Tower! *Before you can comment, I drag you to different places*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I look back at your phantom helplessly as I keep hop/limping after you*

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom tries not to laugh and finally catches up to us* Christine! Slow down! *I look at him and shake my head. Just then, I collapse and my hyperness ends*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I'm flung forward as you collapse and I land flat on my face in a puddle of mud.*

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom laughs hysterically and helps you up* Are you okay...?

**Sarah Wilkins ***I let him help me up and glare at you from under several layers of mud* I'm fine. CHRISTINE on the other hand...

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom* Oh! *Helps me up and I'm fast asleep* Dang... *Shows me to you*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I roll my eyes and try to wipe the mud off my face* Fine time for her to take a nap. *Sighs* Shall we go back to the Opera House?

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom nods and puts me over his shoulder*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I let him lead the way, stumbling along and dripping mud and TRYING not to look conspicuous*

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom turns around and chuckles* Do you want me to help you?

**Sarah Wilkins ***I shake my head, flinging mud all over the place* I'm fine. We're almost there anyway... *I point when I see the Opera House just around the corner* I think I'll go check on GERRY phantom...maybe the sight of me will get him to cheer up some...

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom nods* Alright... And I know it cheered ME up. *Laughs*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I grab a handful of mud from my hair and throw it at him. It lands on your head instead, and I stifle a laugh before running down into GERRY phantom's passageways*

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom chuckles and when we get inside the Opera House, he lays me in my bed, not noticing the mud, and kisses my forehead before going to his room*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I stumble through the passageways until I finally see GERRY phantom sitting on his bed. He finally looks up and sees me* What in the...*He hurries over to me and leads me to an underground spring, where he gets all the mud off* What on earth happened to you? *I just shake my head and start laughing, and he just sighs and leads me to a chair*

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom gets bored, and goes down to Gerry Phantom's lair*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom and I are finishing off the pastries* (Me) Are you feeling any better? *He sighs* A little bit. I just...*he sighs again* It doesn't matter. *He smiles and pulls me over to sit on the bed next to him, and he picks up his violin and starts playing for me as I lean on his shoulder*

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom walks to where he hears the music*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom looks up slightly when he notices him but doesn't stop playing*

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom smiles slightly and listens to him play for a while before checking on me*

**Sarah Wilkins ***By the time GERRY phantom stops playing, I'm fast asleep. He smiles and lays be down before tucking me in and going into his workspace area*

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom comes in my room, and I'm still sleeping. He smiles and goes to his room to do some work*

**A/N: Sorry this is a bit shorter, but what part of 'Express' don't you understand? :P Anyway you'll see why when you see the next chapter!**


	9. Another Question

**A/N: Yet again, I own nothing.**

**Sarah Wilkins ****Fast forward a couple hours. Meg comes down into the lair looking for you just when I'm waking up** (Meg) Oh...didn't mean to disturb you...have you seen Christine? She's not in the dressing room...(Me) I think RAMIN phantom took her somewhere...(Meg) Okay thank you! *goes looking for you*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I wake up when I hear Meg calling for me* I here, Meg!

**Sarah Wilkins ***Meg bursts into your room* Where WERE you? Come on...*Takes your arm and pulls you to the dressing room*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I yawn* I fell asleep... *I follow her*

**Sarah Wilkins ***You reach the dressing room and Meg closes and locks the door before taking you over to the mirror/doorway*

**Christine Julia Destler ***Looks at the mirror/doorway* Why are we at the mirror?

**Sarah Wilkins **Because Carlotta doesn't know about this...*steps through and motions for you to do the same*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I nod and go through* So, you said that you had some ideas as to why she and Raoul did that?

**Sarah Wilkins ***Meg nods as she slides the door closed, leaving it open just a crack*

**Sarah Wilkins ****um...pan back to uh...GERRY phantom's lair for dramatic effect while I...I mean Meg...organizes her thoughts...** GERRY phantom sees that I'm awake and quickly hides what he was working on* Sleep well? *He smiles at me as I approach him. I nod, and we hug before he sits me down on his chair again.* I want to...apologize...for my distance. I...Carlotta...when I got up there...she had a miniature chandelier ready. Unlit, of course, but as soon as I reached her, it fell on me. That's not what bothered me, however. It was the fact that...in front of you...I was back at the fair all over again. And I was so helpless...*he sighs and takes both my hands* It made me realize how much I care about you...and how much I love you...*He kneels down on one knee and reaches into his pocket* Marry me? **Pan back to the mirror doorway**

**Christine Julia Destler ***I watch Meg, waiting for her to respond*

**Sarah Wilkins ***Meg bites her lip* It's...at least I THINK...it's about my mother...how she was the one who brought GERRY phantom here...how she sent a note of warning down to him about Raoul's plan...and Carlotta is just really annoyed with all us dancers...at least that's what I think. They were using GERRY phantom to get back at my mother.

**Christine Julia Destler **Oh, really? How awful! *Mumbles* That witch...

**Sarah Wilkins ***Meg nods* Now, how Raoul fell in love with HER, I could never tell you, because I have no idea. *gets a little nervous* We should head back now...before we're missed. But if anything, I miss having GERRY phantom around...he was always keeping an eye on things, and he would've never let it get this far...

**Christine Julia Destler ***I nod* Yes. *Looks at her and smiles a bit* I bet he wouldn't. But, I'm sure thing will get better.

**Sarah Wilkins ***Meg scoffs* Yeah, it'll get better when Carlotta is long gone...*looks a little guilty* That is...if she ever, you know, decides to move...*Just then I come running down the passageway toward you* CHRISTINE!

**Christine Julia Destler ***I look at you surprised* Yeah?

**Sarah Wilkins **I...he...*I burst into giggles and hold up my left hand, where a diamond ring is sitting* I'M GETTING MARRIED!

**Christine Julia Destler ***I squeal and hug you* OH MY GOSH! CONGRATUALTIONS!

**Sarah Wilkins ***I keep giggling* Thanks! *It's then I see Meg staring at us. She's a bit shocked, but she grins* (Meg) Congratulations! *she hugs me* (me) I'm not...interrupting anything am I?

**Christine Julia Destler ***Shakes head* You're not!

**Sarah Wilkins ***Meg starts to say something but changes her mind. We make our way back into the dressing room instead*

**Christine Julia Destler ***When we get in, I hug you again* Will I be the bridesmaid?

**Sarah Wilkins **Nope. *I wait for your reaction, trying to hold back a grin*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I look at you and pout* Well, WHY NOT?

**Sarah Wilkins ***I laugh* Cause you're gonna be my maid of honor, silly!

**Christine Julia Destler ** *I smile and giggle* GOOD!

**Sarah Wilkins ***I turn to Meg* And you can be one of the bridesmaids...GERRY phantom wants to have the wedding HERE!

**Christine Julia Destler ***I look at Meg smiling, then to you* I have to tell RAMIN phantom! ...Where ever he is... *Runs off*

**Sarah Wilkins ***Meg and I look at each other, and she seems to be thinking about something* (Me) What is it? (Meg) I don't want to take away from your excitement...*I urge her to tell me, and so she repeats what she told you* (Me) Oh, Meg...if you want, I'll talk to GERRY phantom about it. He'll come up with something. (Meg) That would be good! Thank you! *We then hug and exit the room to find Madame Giry and join her for tea*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I tell RAMIN phantom what happened, and he comes rushing to you and hugs you* Oh, congratulations, Sarah!

**Sarah Wilkins ***I struggle to keep my balance* Thank you!

**Christine Julia Destler ***He laughs and lets you go* Sorry... *He sighs* When did this all happen?

**Sarah Wilkins ***I grin* Just now...*I start giggling out of complete excitement*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I chuckles* I'm so happy for you! *Squeezes your shoulder a bit*

**Sarah Wilkins ***Just then Madame Giry appears* THERE you are. Come on before the tea gets cold!

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom chuckles again and sits down* Yes ma'am.

**Sarah Wilkins ***I sit down as well, giggling while Madame Giry looks at me curiously. Finally Meg whispers to her what happened, and Madame Giry smiles* Congratulations to you both. It's about time GERRY phantom found someone who shared his love...*she smiles again with a sigh*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I smile a bit, and sit next to RAMIN phantom* Where IS GERRY phantom, anyways?

**Sarah Wilkins ***I smile* He's still in his lair...he's working on...something...he won't tell me what...

**Christine Julia Destler ***I giggle* I bet it's something for YOU! *Sips RAMIN phantom's tea by accident*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I take a bite of some pastry* That's what I'm thinking too...with his level of genius and talent, it could be anything though...

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom tries to take his tea back, but I softly/playfully hit his hand and drinks some more* Ah... But, I'm pretty sure it's a song for you.

**Sarah Wilkins ***I smile at you two* That could be...it's just driving me crazy!

**Christine Julia Destler ***I smile back, putting down the cup* Believe me, the wait will be worth it.

**Sarah Wilkins **I know it will, that's the thing! *I push my cup away, too excited to drink anymore*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I giggle and RAMIN phantom takes a sip from his cup before letting me drink some more*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I just sit there day dreaming, but then a thought hits me* Oh...Madame Giry...GERRY phantom wants the wedding here...can that be arranged? *Madame Giry thinks a bit* I don't see why not...although we'll have to take plenty of precautions...

**Christine Julia Destler ***I sip and watch you and Mme. Giry talk*

**Sarah Wilkins ***Meg finishes her tea and grins all of a sudden* Mama! We should take her shopping tomorrow!

**Christine Julia Destler ***I smile and nod* Yeah, totally! *Turns to you* We need to get you a wedding dress and all that stuff!

**Sarah Wilkins ***I grin and push my chair back* I just can't believe it...my dreams are finally coming true!

**Christine Julia Destler ***I smile* Oh, this is so amazing! *RAMIN phantom grins at my excitement*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I just start giggling hysterically, completely on 'Cloud 9', while the Giry's just watch me* (Madame Giry) For starters, we shouldn't make too much of a fuss about this...nothing that would catch Carlotta's eye... *I listen to her and nod, still completely lost in my excitement*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I look at Sarah* Heeelllooo? Earth to Saraaaah...

**Sarah Wilkins ***I still have a dreamy look on my face* Huh? (Meg) *shaking her head* She's hopeless...*giggles*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I giggle with her* Yeah, tell me about it! *Take RAMIN phantom's cup again and take a sip*

**Sarah Wilkins ***Madame Giry stands* If you'll excuse me, I should check on the other girls...*She and Meg leave the room*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I nod and RAMIN phantom and I stand up* (me) Alright, you... Time to get up... *RAMIN phantom helps you up and shakes you out of your trance*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I just smile and lean against the wall*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I giggle* Oh... You got it baad!

**Sarah Wilkins **(Me) I know...isn't it wonderful? hehehe

**Christine Julia Destler **Hehehe yes- It is! *RAMIN phantom grins again and puts and arm around me*

**Sarah Wilkins ***All of a sudden I hear my name being whispered from the wall behind me, and I jump forward and whirl around*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I look at you* Uh... Are you okay?

**Sarah Wilkins ***I shake off my startledness and grin, pointing to the wall* That voice which calls to me...and speaks my name...

**Christine Julia Destler ***I laugh* Oh... Your FIANCE is calling you!

**Sarah Wilkins ***I 'squee' at that and nod as GERRY phantom seems to appear out of nowhere.* (GERRY phantom) I see that you told them...*he raises an eyebrow at your grin*

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom and I both nod* (Me) Yeah! Congratulations! *I stand up and give him a little hug. RAMIN phantom also stands up, smirking* Yes... You're getting married. *Still smirking*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom is somewhat shocked at your sudden hug, but slowly returns it* Thank you...

**Christine Julia Destler ***I giggle* Oh, I couldn't be happier for you both! You'll be together forever!

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom pulls away and wraps his arms around me* Yes we will...*we smile at each other* (Me) Oh...Madame Giry said we could have the wedding here, as long as we don't do anything that would get Carlotta's attention...*GERRY phantom nods at this and kisses my forehead*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I start sqeeing at this* Oh, I'm going to DIE at the cuteness! I'm going to my room! *Skips away and RAMIN phantom follows me*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom and I slowly walk toward one of his passageways* (Me) Before I forget...Meg was wondering something...*GERRY phantom stops and turns to face me, carefully nodding* (Me) I know you didn't really want to hear about it, but she's really worried...about you not being around to kind of...keep an eye on things...*GERRY phantom sighs* I was thinking about that. Do you think...Christine and RAMIN phantom would mind if we...move back here? We can always ask Madame Giry about them staying here as well...(Me) I don't know...we'll have to ask them...*I reach up and caress his face, and he kisses me before we go back down to the lair*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I get to my room and start giggling like an idiot about the whole thing. RAMIN phantom chuckles and tries to calm me down*

**A/N: And now you know where the 'romance' part of the story comes in. Hehehe. More soon!**


	10. More Plans

**A/N: As always, I own nothing pertaining to the 'Phantom of the Opera' or any of its characters.**

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom and I spend the next hour in his lair, cleaning up a bit and sorting through his artwork. He doesn't let me near the workspace, however, and I just stifle a giggle and continue cleaning.*

**Christine Julia Destler ** *RAMIN phantom and I are still on my room, talking/laughing and all that stuff*

**Sarah Wilkins ** *GERRY phantom finally puts one more drawing on a stack of papers and takes his mask off to wipe the sweat off his face. Before he can replace the mask, I reach up and caress the right side of his face, and he closes his eyes and leans into my touch before taking my hand* We should probably go now...they'll be wondering about us... *I nod, and he gathers up the drawings before leading me back up into the opera house*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I am trying to get out of my room dieing of laughter before RAMIN phantom drags me back to my bed* (RAMIN phantom) I think I hear them coming... Lets go. *I nod, still laughing and we walk out*

**Sarah Wilkins ***We're approaching your doorway when you all of a sudden appear in the hallway. GERRY phantom raises an eyebrow but hands you the stack of drawings* I thought you might want these...

**Christine Julia Destler ***Giggles and takes the drawings* Thank you! But, why are you giving ME these?

**Sarah Wilkins ** (GERRY phantom) They're all the one's I did of you over the years...

**Christine Julia Destler ***I look at him and smile* Oh... Well, thank you, again. *RAMIN phantom raises an eye brow and looks through them* (RAMIN phantom) Wow... These are great...

**Sarah Wilkins ** *GERRY phantom smiles a bit* Thank you...*Is quiet for a bit* Oh, by the way...think we could hold off our hostilities for a bit? I'd like you to be my best man...

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom smiles a bit* Sure. But RIGHT after the wedding, I'm going to give you such a hard time about it... *Chuckles*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom raises an eyebrow and smirks* Excuse me, but RIGHT after the wedding, I'm taking Sarah somewhere where you are not going to find us...*He smiles down at me, and I feel butterflies form in my stomach and my face go beet red*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I giggle and RAMIN phantom also smirks* Alright, fine. I'll LET you win... This time... *Looks at you, and chuckles as you blush*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom also chuckles at me before pulling me close and kissing my forehead* Shall we go to supper?

**Christine Julia Destler ***I watch you and nod a little, and RAMIN phantom's chuckles slightly go away* Sure... If your future WIFE is ready...

**Sarah Wilkins ** *I giggle a bit* Yes, I'm ready...*GERRY phantom and I link arms and we head toward the dining room*

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom and I walk hand-in-hand and also go to the dinning room*

**Sarah Wilkins ***Madame Giry sees us enter and motions us to the head table. As we sit, she leans toward GERRY phantom* We're in luck...The diva and her husband went out for supper... *GERRY phantom nods in approval before pulling my chair out for me*

**Christine Julia Destler** *RAMIN phantom does the same for me. I sit and he sits in his own chair*

**Sarah Wilkins ** *GERRY phantom and I also sit, and then we see what is being served. I snicker, and soon GERRY phantom is snickering with me.* (me) Of course. Ramin noodles...

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom raises an eye brow at your term* RAMIN noodles? I thought they were called Ramen... *Shakes it off and by now, I'm giggling like crazy*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I blush a little at my word choice but keep giggling. Madame Giry just turns to us and shrugs* What? Paulette had to find SOME way to use all these noodles!

**Christine Julia Destler ** *RAMIN phantom then smirks a little, remembering what he did* Ah, that's right.

**Sarah Wilkins ** *Our snickering soon dies down, mainly to get the rest of the cast members to stop staring at us, and we start eating in silence, GERRY phantom holding my hand under the table*

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom and I also eat in silence*

**Sarah Wilkins ***As the main course is finished and dessert is brought out(pudding. Go figure.), Madame Giry turns to you* Meg and I were thinking...how would you like to come back and sing with us while you're here?

**Christine Julia Destler ***I smile* Oh, that would be lovely! Of course! *I see the pudding and snicker a bit but eat it*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom turns to your phantom* That reminds me...since Christine is going to busy...I could use some help...getting the lair ready and everything...

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom nods* Very well. I would be happy to help.

**Sarah Wilkins ** *I then remember that we hadn't really discussed future living arrangements with you two, and I bit my lip* Um...that reminds me...after we're done here, could you two join us in the lair?

**Christine Julia Destler ***We both nod* (Both) Of course.

**Sarah Wilkins ****FAST FORWARD through the rest of supper** *GERRY phantom helps me to my feet* Shall we? *I nod and we head down toward the lair*

**Christine Julia Destler ***We follow you. We there and I speak up* So, what's wrong?

**Sarah Wilkins ** *I turn and motion for you to sit* Nothing's wrong...(GERRY phantom) I was just thinking...until this whole...situation with Carlotta clears up...it would be best if we all move back here...unless you two have a problem with that...?

**Christine Julia Destler ***I look at them and we both sit* I don't have a problem with it... *RAMIN phantom* Neither do I...

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom and I breathe a sigh of relief* (GERRY phantom) Good. We can let the Giry's know tomorrow. For now, it's getting late...*He and I look at each other, knowing that I have no excuse anymore for sleeping in the lair. I look at you* Is there an extra bed in your room?

**Christine Julia Destler ***I nod* Yep! *Smiles*

**Sarah Wilkins ** *I smile* Good! *I head toward the door, but GERRY phantom grabs me from behind and pulls me close before growling into my ear* Not so fast... *I giggle* (me) You two go on ahead...I'll be right there...

**Christine Julia Destler ***I snicker and nod* Alright... You two have fun! *RAMIN phantom and I go back to the lair*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom whirls me around and holds me close before kissing me. I return the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. Five minutes later, we pull apart but still hug* (Me) It's just for the night, handsome... *He kisses my cheek* (GERRY phantom) Just one second away from you is torture..*I sigh and slowly pull away* (Me) Good night...* He sighs and smiles* Good night, beautiful...*He kisses my cheek once more, and I quickly head toward your room, listening to him singing after me*

**Christine Julia Destler ** *I hear you coming and open the door* Welllcoooome! *Giggles*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I float in with another dreamy grin on my face* Hellooo...

**Christine Julia Destler ***I smirk* What's with you?

**Sarah Wilkins **Oh...nothing...*giggles*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I laugh* You two are so cute together!

**Christine Julia Destler ***I laugh* You two are so cute together!

**Sarah Wilkins **hehehe thank you...*falls back onto my bed, staring up at the ceiling*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I go over to you and sit on your bed* Sarah... If you guys have children... You BETTER name one after me! *Snickers*

**Sarah Wilkins ***That only makes me grin even wider* Of course...hehehe

**Christine Julia Destler ***Giggle and pokes you* I've never seen you so happy!

**Sarah Wilkins **Cause I've never BEEN happier...I know this sounds odd, but that man who once lived in darkness just lights up my life...

**Christine Julia Destler **Aw! *Giggles again and lays down next to you. Looks at you* I kinda know how you feel, to be honest...

**Sarah Wilkins ** *I turn my head and smile* Really? That's awesome!

**Christine Julia Destler ***I laugh* I mean... RAMIN phantom used to be so... Phantomy (My brain hasn't been working right... lol) And he just makes me so HAPPY! *Giggles* He even took me to Coney Island once so I could see his show!

**Sarah Wilkins ***I prop myself up on one elbow* Aww that's awesome...who knows...maybe HE'S thinking of asking you...something...*I start giggling again and fall back to the bed*

**Christine Julia Destler ** *I snicker* Oh, be quiet! *Hits your arm playfully* But... That could be true... *I blush a bit*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I giggle some more* Hey, you never know...*After a bit of silence, I soon allow myself to fall asleep, lost in dream-land*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I see you're sleeping and quietly make my way over to my bed and also fall asleep*

**A/N: More soon! :)**


	11. Making Preparations

**A/N: Hey guess what? I own nothing in regards to 'Phantom of the Opera'. Just thought I'd let you know. :P**

**Sarah Wilkins ****FAST FORWARD to the next morning** *I wake up to the smell of cheese omelet and coffee. I see a tray on my lap, complete with a single red rose. As I sit up, I see GERRY phantom sitting next to my bed, smiling at me. I smile back* Good morning, handsome...

**Christine Julia Destler ***I, of course am still sleeping but open one eye and see your phantom there and I completely wake up, wanting to see to cuteness*

**Sarah Wilkins **(GERRY phantom) Remember the first time I brought you breakfast in bed? *chuckles a bit when I nod* I still can't believe you ate those burnt disks and twigs... *I laugh a bit, remembering* (Me) Let me guess...Paulette did the cooking this time? *GERRY phantom laughs as well, nodding, and then he sees that you're awake. He whispers to me* I think we have an audience...*we both look over at you*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I giggle and wave* Good morning! *Sits up and fixes hair* I'm sorry for eavesdropping on you two but I just couldn't help it! *Giggles again*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom smiles* That's okay...And you didn't hear it from me, but I do believe I wasn't the only phantom in the kitchen this morning...

**Christine Julia Destler ***I grin and just then, RAMIN phantom comes in with MY breakfast. I giggle and he sits down on my bed before giving me it* (RAMIN phantom) Good morning, Love. *Kisses my hand and I just giggle even more glancing over to you*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I don't see you because I am lost in GERRY phantom's eyes...it's a wonder how my breakfast makes it to my mouth! hehehe*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I eat some of the food and listen to RAMIN phantom talk to me*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom and I don't need any words as we gaze into each others eyes*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I nod slowly, listening to his words still eating*

**Sarah Wilkins ***finally my breakfast is finished, and GERRY phantom kisses me softly before handing me the rose and taking my tray*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I eat the last of my breakfast and RAMIN phantom hands me a note and quickly leaves the room. I open it and scream*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I had been getting out of bed when I heard you scream, and I trip over the blankets. I mumble from the floor* What happened?

**Christine Julia Destler ***I hand you the letter. It says in cursive: Will You Marry Me* Look!

**Sarah Wilkins ** *I slowly get up off the floor and read it. Pretty soon I'm squee-ing with you and jumping up and down* I TOLD YOU! You're gonna say yes, right?

**Christine Julia Destler ***I laugh and nod* YES! OF COURSE! *RAMIN phantom then comes in, smiling and taking me in his arms*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I smile at the two of you before slipping out of the room to find GERRY phantom. Instead, he finds ME as he had been waiting in the hallway, and as I exit he grabs me from behind, whirls me around, and kisses me*

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom kisses my head before whispering to me about how much me loves me and all that stuff*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom is still embracing me when Madame Giry rounds the corner* (Madame Giry) All right you two, there's plenty of time for that later. Sarah, why don't you come with me...I'm sure we can find you a wardrobe of clothes here, and then we have plans to make... *I smile and start to follow her, but GERRY phantom is reluctant to let me go. He pulls me back and kisses me once more before another Look from Madame Giry causes him to release me*

**Christine Julia Destler ** *I nod and RAMIN phantom takes my left hand and shows it to your phantom* Your not the ONLY one getting married! HA!

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom looks down and smiles* It's about time!

**Christine Julia Destler ***I giggle and jump up and down. RAMIN phantom is just chuckling at me and gives me a side hug*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom chuckles* Good luck with all that hyperness...

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom laughs lightly* Yes, thank you... *Glances at me then back to him* I'm going to need all the help I can get...

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom laughs* Well, good luck with that. Sarah and I will be busy with OTHER things. *smirks*

**Shannon Brunner **All the sudden a mini self walks by for no apparent reason.

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom smirks back* Well, I'm sure I can get her to calm down every once in a while... *Looks at me, still smirking and I giggle* (Me) Good luck with THAT! *Kisses his cheek before skipping away to who-knows-where*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom just chuckles as he watches you go* So, shall we get started on my lair?

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom nods, also chuckling* Yes, we shall...

**Sarah Wilkins ****MEANWHILE Madame Giry and I are sorting through some of the discarded dresses when we hear SOMEONE giggling and skipping down the hallway**

**Christine Julia Destler ***I see you two and wave*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I wave back and Madame Giry motions you over* (Madame Giry) Good morning, Christine. I think you'll find most of your dresses in here...we've been saving them...

**Christine Julia Destler ***I come WALKING in, looking around* Good morning, Madame Giry...

**Sarah Wilkins ***She notices your smile but doesn't say anything* Good morning. Your dresses should be over there...*she points to a corner of the room*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I nod and go over there, smiling more and looks through them*

**Sarah Wilkins ***Madame Giry and I soon find several dresses for me to have, and she sends me on my way to change before turning to you* (Madame Giry) Are you planning on telling me what the smile is about, or should I guess?

**Christine Julia Destler ***I giggle and turn to her before showing her my ring* RAMIN phantom proposed!

**Sarah Wilkins ***She stumbles back a bit before hugging you* Well, congratulations! Although I don't know just how much more excitement I can take!

**Christine Julia Destler ***Hugs her back* Aw! I'm sure that nothing else will be happening... Maybe...

**Sarah Wilkins ** *Madame Giry pulls away and looks at you* Maybe, huh? And what is that supposed to mean?

**Christine Julia Destler ***I snicker and shake my head* Nothing, nothing...

**Sarah Wilkins ***She just raises her eyebrow again but says nothing more*

**Christine Julia Destler** *I giggle* Really, it's nothing...

**Sarah Wilkins ****Meanwhile, GERRY phantom has found one of the mini's passageways leading between his lair and our house in our time.** Well this should make moving easier...*he chuckles*

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom nods and also chuckles* Yes... Much easier...

**Sarah Wilkins ***As GERRY phantom leads the way back to our time, he stops and turns* Hey, we're going to have to move all our stuff over now...which reminds me...I'll have to talk with Madame Giry about building you a suite above the stables...

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom looks at him* A suite above the stables? No, no you don't have to do that...

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom shakes his head* I insist. Consider it my wedding gift to you both. Besides, I've been wanting to construct something for a long time now...

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom nods* Very well... Speaking of weddings... When are you having yours?

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom continues through the passageway* Madame Giry hasn't said yet...she's going to be the one to decide...it has to be at the beginning of the week so most of the cast members are resting after a weekend of performances...

**Christine Julia Destler ** *He nods and follows you* Ah... Are you excited? *Smirks a little*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom whirls around, grinning* What do YOU think? I never thought I'd ever find someone like her...and now that I have...*He sighs and keeps walking*

**Christine Julia Destler ***He chuckles and nods* I know, I know... She sure is fond of you.

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom pushes through into the house* And I of her...*He then stops and looks around, wondering where to begin*

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom also looks around* So... How about we start with Sarah's room or something?

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom nods* Good idea...I guess just...grab something and take it through...we'll take the bed as well...who knows if we might need it later...*he grins*

**Christine Julia Destler ***He smiles in return and takes something of yours and begins to walk through the passage again*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom looks around a bit before grabbing a lamp. He takes a few steps before growling at himself and putting it down, remembering that the lair doesn't have electricity. Instead he grabs an armload of bedding and follows your phantom back*

**Christine Julia Destler ***He hears his growl and smirks to himself, and when he gets back, he places the object on a table and waits for your phantom so he can get through*

**A/N: Hey did you all catch that cameo appearance? Go back up to the beginning, start reading and look closely(after I leave with Madame Giry and everyone else is chatting in the hallway)...that random mini that walks by is none other than Darksider27! More (the opposite of) later.**


	12. Regarding Raoul: Part One

**A/N: Last one for today, simply because you've caught up with us, just about. As always, I own nothing.**

**Sarah Wilkins ****Meanwhile, I've finally gotten ready for the day when Meg appears, grinning** Are you coming to watch rehearsals? We can find a spot where Carlotta won't see you, and then after tea Mama and I will take you shopping... *I nod and smile* That sounds like a great idea! *I follow her toward the stage*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I see you going off and say goodbye to Madame Giry before catching up to you* Hey!

**Sarah Wilkins ***Meg turns around first* Hi! Ready for rehearsals?

**Christine Julia Destler ***I smile and nod* Yep!

**Sarah Wilkins **(Meg) Good! And, I hope you don't mind, but with the Carlotta drama and everything, Mama would like you to stick to just dancing and singing with the chorus...I hope you don't mind-*squeals* is that...what I think it is? *She points to the ring on your finger*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I shake my head* Oh, it's perfectly fine! *I look at my ring and nod* Yeah! I'm getting married!

**Sarah Wilkins ***She just squeals again and hugs you* Congratulations!

**Christine Julia Destler ***I giggle and hug her back* Oh, thank you Meg!

**Sarah Wilkins ** *After we squeal and dance some more, we continue toward the stage*

**Christine Julia Destler ***When we get there, I smile big, seeing all the dancers on stage*

**Sarah Wilkins ***Meg quickly shows me to a seat towards the middle and not quite front row so Carlotta can't see me and then takes you up onto the stage*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I follow her onto the stage, looking around*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I sit back and take in my surroundings, waiting for the rehearsals to start. As I'm looking toward Box Five, I see Raoul sitting in the shadows, watching as well. He doesn't seem to see me, and I make a mental note to keep my eye on him.*

**Christine Julia Destler ***When the rehearsals start, I begin dancing along with Meg and the others, I smile and glance at you but keep focused*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I smile back but keep looking up at Raoul every few minutes. From this distance, it's hard for me to read his face, but quite a few times I see him bury his head in his hands and rub his eyes*

**Christine Julia Destler** *I see you look up at box five often and smirk, thinking it's GERRY phantom, not knowing it's actually Raoul*

**Sarah Wilkins ***The more I watch Raoul, the more part of me wants to question him further. But remembering the events from before, I stay in my seat*

**Christine Julia Destler ***After a while, we take a little break and I go up to you* Hey... I saw you looking up at box five... *Smirks a little and sits next to you* Is GERRY phantom up there, or something?

**Sarah Wilkins ***I shake my head and whisper* No...it's Raoul...*I glance up at him again, and see his head is in his hands again*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I look up and see him a little and whispers back* Raoul? What is he doing here? *Starts to stand up a little, trying to get a better look*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I pull you down* Most likely he's with Carlotta...*I roll my eyes*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I sit back down and look at you* Oh...

**Sarah Wilkins ***Just then I see him acting as though he's searching for someone, then frown a bit before sitting back down. He leans an elbow on the railing and is now facing the direction where we are. I freeze, trying not to be noticed.*

**Christine Julia Destler ** *I glance up and see him, and get lower in my seat*

**Sarah Wilkins ***A look of recognition appears in his face, but then Madame Giry can be heard calling everyone back to the stage, and he turns his attention back to the rehearsals*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I hurry back up to the stage, keeping an eye on Raoul*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I go back to watching both you and Raoul, but then Carlotta makes her grand entrance on the stage once again. She looks up at Box Five and waves, and I see Raoul slowly wave back. I have to struggle to keep from smiling at the look of apprehension on his face*

**Christine Julia Destler ** *I see Carlotta and roll my eyes slightly but listens to her sing a bit before bringing my attention back to Raoul*

**Sarah Wilkins ** *As the hours pass and as I study Raoul, it's becoming clear to me how unhappy Raoul seems with his life. I also notice that he seems to be watching you as well, and I make a mental note to warn you and your phantom. Just then, it appears that rehearsals are over, and I see the Giry's heading toward me, you close behind*

**Christine Julia Destler ** *I come over to you and whispers* Did you find anything out about Raoul? I noticed he was looking in my direction a lot...

**Sarah Wilkins ***I nod* I think he's having regrets...you might want to let your phantom know to be extra alert...*I look once more in his direction, but he's disappeared. I'm relieved when Madame Giry speaks up* Tea time, girls! And then, we shop!

**Christine Julia Destler ***I nod at you and smile when Madame Giry says that and nod again* Awesome! Lets go... *I walk with her and you*

**Sarah Wilkins ***As we walk toward Madame Giry's quarters, I see the phantoms appearing from one of GERRY phantom's many passageways. I run over to GERRY phantom, and he pulls me into a hug and kiss* (GERRY phantom) Hello, beautiful...did you have a good day? *I nod, planning on sharing my worries with him later*

**Christine Julia Destler ** *I see RAMIN phantom and tell him about Raoul. He simply nods although I know that he is very mad at the moment and I continue walking*

**Sarah Wilkins ***We get to Madame Giry's room, and GERRY phantom pulls out my chair for me, and as soon as I'm sitting, he sits down next to me and takes my hand under the table* (GERRY phantom) *speaking half to me, half to everyone* I was thinking...would it be too much to ask to have the wedding on the rooftop? I'd...like to make more pleasant memories up there...*I squeeze his hand, and he squeezes back* (Me) That sounds wonderful...*I smile*

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom is distracted my his thoughts. As he pulls my chair out, he pulls a little too far and I end up falling on my bottom. He notices and quickly helps me up and tells me why. I simply nod and sit down*

**Sarah Wilkins ***Madame Giry thinks for a bit* I don't see why we can't have it there...especially since Carlotta doesn't go anywhere near the rooftop...*GERRY phantom and I smile at this, but we exchange worried looks as we watch your phantom*

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom sits in his own chair and looks at you two, raising an eyebrow* Yes?

**Sarah Wilkins **(GERRY phantom) Nothing, nothing...unless...there's something on your mind...

**Christine Julia Destler ***He nods a little then looks at you* I thought you would've told him...

**Sarah Wilkins **(Me) I...was going to tell him later...but now that you mention it...*I turn to GERRY phantom and tell him what I had observed. I see a flash of anger enter his eyes but it quickly disappears* (GERRY phantom) I promise you this. That insolent boy is not getting anywhere NEAR the two of you. Not as long as the Phantoms of the Opera are around! *I feel goosebumps form on my arms at his determination, and I smile before taking a sip of tea*

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom smiles a bit and nods* Thanks... And, besides... It's not like Christine would go back to him... *Turns to me* Right? *I pretend like my answer would be yes but smile* No, silly-goose! I'm not going back to him!

**Sarah Wilkins ***Madame Giry smiles a bit but then gets nervous* We should probably change the subject...walls are thin in a busy opera house...*GERRY phantom nods at this, and we change the subject to the past year and how you and I met the phantoms*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I can't help giggling as RAMIN phantom tells how we met*

**Sarah Wilkins ***Pretty soon we're all laughing at the memories, and as we finish our tea, the Giry's stand up* (Madame Giry) We had better get moving if we are going to make any progress before the stores close...*She turns to the phantoms* And I suppose you still have work to do... *GERRY phantom nods before taking her aside and telling her about his plan for the two of you. Madame Giry gives her approval* (GERRY phantom) Yes, we do still have work to do before the day is over...*He kisses my cheek before heading for his lair*

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom also nods and kisses my forehead before going back with your phantom. I stand up*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I stand up as well, and we are soon following the Giry's to various shops, looking for all sorts of dresses and furnishings*

**Christine Julia Destler ***When we are done, I go to our room and plop on my bed* I. Am. So. Tired.

**Sarah Wilkins ***I also collapse* Same here...think we can muster enough energy for dinner?

**Christine Julia Destler ** *I shake my head* For once, I don't think so...

**Sarah Wilkins ***I nod slowly and get fully on my bed, and I'm soon fast asleep*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I manage to get my whole bady on my bed and also fall asleep*

**Sarah Wilkins ***A couple hours later, I wake up to feel lips on my cheek. Smiling, I roll over and see GERRY phantom sitting on the bed next to me* (GERRY phantom) Hey there, sleepy eyes...coming to supper? *I stretch and yawn* Sure..just give me a second...*He smiles and nods, and after kissing me again he goes out into the hallway to wait*

**Christine Julia Destler ** *I hear you two in my sleep but is too lazy and tired to get up*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I quietly smooth out my dress and my hair before meeting GERRY phantom in the hallway. I see your phantom approaching but decide to say nothing as GERRY phantom takes me to the dining room*

**Christine Julia Destler ** *RAMIN phantom sees I'm not up. He frowns and comes into my room. He tries waking me up but it is useless and joins you guys*

**Sarah Wilkins ***From our seats, we see your phantom enter alone, and as he sits, I speak up* Was she still sleeping?

**Christine Julia Destler ***He nods and laughs* It's the first time she didn't want to wake up...

**Sarah Wilkins ***I laugh as well, and we continue eating. After supper, we decide to check on you. As I enter the room, however, you're not there. GERRY enters the room after me and notices, and I see him tense up*

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom enters and doesn't see him. He grows furious* Raoul- That idiot! He must've taken Christine!

**Sarah Wilkins ***I start to tear up, and GERRY pulls me close before whispering to me* Go to Madame Giry's quarters and wait for her there. RAMIN phantom and I will find her. Don't worry. *I nod, and he pulls me into a hug and kisses me* (Me) Be careful... *He hugs me a bit closer, and I go where he told me to*

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom looks at your phantom* Where do we look first?

**Sarah Wilkins ** *GERRY phantom thinks a bit* The rooftop. *He quickly leads the way*

**Christine Julia Destler** *RAMIN phantom quickly follows your phantom*

**A/N: Oh, did I just leave you on a cliffhanger? Oops? Hehehe More as soon as possible! Reviews are welcome!**


	13. Regarding Raoul: Part Two

**A/N: Hold onto your seats, everyone...I'm actually only uploading one chapter tonight instead of 2-3. Why, you ask? Because there was a little 'hiccup' with my internet connection, so we weren't able to make quite as much progress on this as usual. More will come soon, however! And as always I own nothing.**

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom pushes through his secret doorway, and just as he predicted, you and Raoul are arguing. GERRY phantom quickly ducks behind an all-too-familiar statue and listens in*

**Christine Julia Destler **(Me) Raoul- Please, stop! I-I love RAMIN phantom... N-Not you!

**Sarah Wilkins **(Raoul) *steps toward you, reaching for your shoulder* But Christine! All that we've been through...don't tell me you don't remember! Why...this very rooftop...remember?

**Christine Julia Destler ** *I tear up and nod a little* Y-yeah... I remember... *I let him touch my shoulder, and when he does I feel all warm inside and so I place my hand on his.*

**Sarah Wilkins **(Raoul) *softly* Don't cry...I don't want to force you into anything...I just want you to please think about us...I don't want you to make a mistake...*He turns away and looks down* A mistake like I did...

**Christine Julia Destler ***I breath deeply and nod again* O-okay... *I slowly go up to him and place a hand on his back*

**Sarah Wilkins ***He turns around at your touch and leans his head toward you just as GERRY phantom signals to your phantom*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I am also leaning toward Raoul, closing my eyes and not really thinking, when RAMIN phantom comes out* (Him to Raoul) DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!

**Sarah Wilkins ***Raoul jumps back and whirls around*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I also turn around and smile a little* (RAMIN phantom) Leave her alone! NOW!

**Sarah Wilkins ***As the two men start to face off, GERRY phantom motions to you to go with him*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I nod and go to him*

**Sarah Wilkins **(GERRY phantom) Are you all right? Did he hurt you?

**Christine Julia Destler ***I wipe my fallen tears away and shake my head* I'm fine... He was just saying that he wants me to... Consider giving 'us' a chance again...

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom pulls you into a hug before leading you back to Madame Giry's room. As soon as I see you, I run over to you and pull you into a hug*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I hug you back, still crying a little*

**Sarah Wilkins ** *Just then, Madame Giry enters, and as soon as she sees us, she's confused. GERRY phantom quickly explains the situation, and as soon as Madame Giry agrees to stay with us, GERRY phantom returns to the rooftop.*

**Christine Julia Destler ***Meanwhile, RAMIN phantom and Raoul are still arguing*

**Sarah Wilkins ** *GERRY phantom stays back, waiting until it seems like he is needed. **Meanwhile, Meg returns to Madame Giry's room with the tea her mother sent for. Seeing you in tears, she comes over and pulls you into a hug*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I hug her back, explaining what happened*

**Sarah Wilkins ***She sighs in frustration at Raoul but says nothing. Half an hour later, GERRY phantom enters the room.* (GERRY phantom) It's all over...

**Christine Julia Destler ***I look at him, still in tears* Are they okay? W-what happened?

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom smiles at you reassuringly* No one's hurt. Raoul agreed to take Carlotta back to Italy. What they do from then on is their business. But they agreed to leave us alone. *He clears his throat a bit* RAMIN phantom is in his room cooling off...

**Christine Julia Destler ***I nod a little* Okay... Sh-should I just stay here until he comes out, or...?

**Sarah Wilkins **(GERRY phantom) I think he would appreciate it if you went over to him...he...had to agree to something...before Raoul would back down...*He looks down a bit, a little hesitant*

**Christine Julia Destler **A-agree to what?

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom sighs and sits down, rubbing his forehead before he speaks* Raoul...says he plans on divorcing Carlotta once they get to Italy...he's then going to America...to take over your phantom's show...

**Christine Julia Destler **H-he's taking over his show? He can't do that! You know, I actually felt SORRY for him... B-but now... *Shakes her head and goes to find RAMIN phantom*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I walk over to GERRY phantom, and he pulls me onto his lap* He was so concerned about how Raoul is going to run his show...especially how he's going to treat everyone...but the only other option would be to have Raoul following Christine everywhere...he didn't really have a choice...*He sighs again, and I kiss his cheek*

**Christine Julia Destler ** *I go to his room and hear him. I knock and he answers. As soon as I see him, I give him a nice big hug* RAMIN phantom... Wh-why would you give your show to him? *He sighs and pulls back, looking in my eyes* Because I didn't want him bothering you... I saw the way you looked at him... I could tell you were scared... *I nod and hug him*

**Sarah Wilkins ***After a few moments deep in our thoughts, in the comfort of GERRY phantom's arms, I have fallen asleep. Whispering a good night to the Giry's, GERRY phantom picks me up and carries me to my bed. As he enters the room, he sees Raoul sitting on your bed.*

**Christine Julia Destler ***As I make my way to my room, I also see Raoul and freeze up a bit*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom says nothing as he tucks me in. Sitting next to me on my bed, he notices you and motions for you to wait outside while he speaks to the Vicomte.*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I nod and slowly walk out and back to RAMIN phantom for a while*

**Sarah Wilkins ***The room is silent for a few moments, and GERRY phantom doesn't lift his eyes from my sleeping form. Finally, Raoul clears his throat.* Aren't you angry with me? (GERRY phantom) Why don't you tell me why you're here, and then I'll decide. (Raoul) *shrugs* I don't know...I thought for sure she'd...*he sighs* Never mind. Forget it. *He stands to leave, but GERRY phantom looks up at him then.* (GERRY phantom) Sit down.

**Christine Julia Destler ***I an quietly listening to their conversation, in RAMIN phantom's room, for he is getting ready for bed*

**Sarah Wilkins **(Raoul) I thought that... (GERRY phantom) Sit, Vicomte, unless you want me to be angry. *Raoul sits back down with a sigh, not meeting GERRY phantom's gaze. GERRY phantom turns his attention back to brushing his fingers through my hair* (GERRY phantom) You may not realize this, Vicomte, but believe it or not, you're slowly turning into me. *Raoul starts to protest, but GERRY phantom cuts him off* Think about it. Love lost? Mistakes made? And now you plan on getting out of here to take your bitterness out on the world. Sooner or later you'll find yourself making even more mistakes, sinking deeper and deeper into your lonely darkness. *He pauses a bit before looking over at Raoul* You and I...we've had our battles. Part of me doesn't even know why I'm telling you this. But for Christine's sake...please. I know exactly what you're going through, but do not take it out on the world. Sooner or later, you'll find someone who loves you, and I don't want you to ruin that moment...Are you following me? *Raoul slowly nods* (GERRY phantom) Then be on your way. I've said what I needed to. *He turns back to me, listening to Raoul's footsteps exiting the room. Before they disappear completely, a quiet voice says from the doorway* Thank you. *And then he is gone.*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I come out of RAMIN phantom's room and see Raoul. I give him a small smile and quickly go into my room, smiling more*

**Sarah Wilkins ** *GERRY phantom sees you enter* I hope my words had some effect...*He sighs and keeps caressing my hair*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I nod* So do I... *Looks at him* D-do you think I was wrong... To ALMOST kiss him?

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom looks over at you then and smiles softly* You were torn. He was having the same effect on you that I once had. No, you weren't wrong...I know how close you two once were. You're human. Just...don't let it trouble you anymore. After all...you have a wedding to plan...*His smile grows then*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I smile back and nod, sitting down* Yeah, I do! *Giggles and looks at you then back to him*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY turns back to me and kisses my cheek softly before standing up* How's RAMIN phantom doing?

**Christine Julia Destler ** *Sighs a little* He seems to be doing fine... But, I think he's still worried...

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom nods* Well, here's hoping that Raoul listens to me and doesn't take out his anger on those who work with and for him...

**Christine Julia Destler ***Nods back* Yes... *Gives him a small smile*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom starts toward the door* I'll let you two get your sleep now...would you...like me to sleep outside your door? Would that make you feel safer?

**Christine Julia Destler ***I shake my head* No, no... That's fine. I'll just lock the door. But, thank you, anyways.

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom pauses a bit* Okay...if you're sure...*He gives you a small but reassuring hug before bidding you good night*

**Christine Julia Destler ***Hugs him back and when he leaves the room, I lock the door and get ready for bed, then go to sleep*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom decides to take a detour on his way back to the lair to check in on your phantom. He slowly knocks on the door*

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom cautiously goes to the door and opens it. When he sees GERRY phantom, he smiles a bit* Hello, there.

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom enters and smiles a bit* Hi..I just wanted to see how you're doing...

**Christine Julia Destler **I'm doing fine, thanks.

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom nods and clears his throat* He was waiting for me...in Sarah's and Christine's room...I had a talk with him.

**Christine Julia Destler ***Raises an eyebrow before motioning him to sit* Oh, really?

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom nods again and sits* Don't ask why I even bothered to say anything...can you believe I wasn't even angry? *He sighs and looks down* I told him...he was becoming who I once was...and I cautioned him against lashing out at anyone. If he listened well, your show should be in good hands...

**Christine Julia Destler ***Also sits down, looking at him* Well, if I were you things would've gone differently... *Smirks a bit* Well, thank you. You're not too bad. *Pats his shoulder*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom nods and smiles* Believe me...before Sarah came along, I would have done the same thing... I was just sitting there...the love of my life on one side, my sworn enemy on the other, and...I just couldn't bring myself to even glare at him!

**Christine Julia Destler ***Laughs* Oh, you sure have changed, my friend... *Looks at him again* How's Christine? When she came into my room while you were talking to him, she seemed... Worried...

**Sarah Wilkins **Oh, she seems fine now...I don't know if she heard me talking with Raoul or not, but when I left, I offered to sleep out in the hallway tonight. She said it wasn't necessary...

**Christine Julia Destler ** *RAMIN phantom nods, relived* Good... *Sighs and chuckles* When I came out of the bathroom, her ear was pressed up against the wall... I think she heard at least something...

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom laughs at this* In that case I would be surprised if she didn't!

**Christine Julia Destler ***Laughs with him* Well, I think I should get some sleep... Thanks again for your help.

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom shrugs* No problem. Good night.

**Christine Julia Destler ** *Nods* Good night... *When he leaves the room, he falls asleep*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom goes down to his lair. Unable to sleep, however, he continues working on his secret project*

**A/N: More soon! Reviews welcome!**


	14. What New Surprises Are In Store?

**A/N: Told you I'd give you more soon. This chapter introduces a cameo/possible intro to the next story, whenever that may be. You'll see who I mean when you get there, as this cameo is pretty obvious. As always, I own nothing!**

**Christine Julia Destler **~FAST FORWARD to next morning~ *I wake up, extra early and make my way to RAMIN phantom's room. I was secretly a nervous wreck that night and when I get in, I sneak into his bed and watch him sleep*

**Sarah Wilkins ***When I wake up, there is a note on my chest. Smiling, I open it* "Come to me, Angel of Music...Down once more..." *Smiling even wider, I quickly get dressed and go down to GERRY phantom's lair*

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom wakes up and sees me next to him. He chuckles and pulls me close* Well, hello... (Me) Hi... I couldn't sleep... (RAMIN phantom) *Frowns but doesn't ask why* Sorry to hear that. *Kisses my forehead* (Me) *Giggles* Thanks...

**Sarah Wilkins ***As I walk through the passageways, a pair of hands cover my eyes* ('mysterious' voice) Walk forward and trust me...*he almost growls. I stifle a giggle and walk forward, him guiding me from behind. Pretty soon, I feel myself being placed onto a seat, and the floor below me moves a bit.* Keep your eyes closed until I say. *I nod, and feel myself moving even more. Finally, we stop.* Now... *I open my eyes and see that he has modified his gondola a bit. We are in the middle of the lake, and instead of facing forward, I am facing him, and there is a simple table in between us, a full breakfast waiting. I gasp, and he smirks* (Me) Oh it's...you didn't have to do all this! *He shrugs* I wanted to. *We smile at each other and begin eating*

**Christine Julia Destler ** *RAMIN phantom just holds me for a bit longer, before deciding to go downstairs with me for breakfast*

**Sarah Wilkins ***After we finish eating, GERRY phantom rows us around a bit before landing the boat at his living quarters. He then helps me out before sitting me down in front of the organ. Sitting down next to me, he begins playing, and I close my eyes and lean against him*

**Christine Julia Destler ***When we get downstairs, we see the Giry's and we talk and eat breakfast for a bit*

**Sarah Wilkins ***As GERRY phantom plays, I see a few mini's poking their heads out of the shadows. Not wanting to disturb him, I slip away and over to them, recognizing them right away as the two leaders and mini-Meg* What is it? *I whisper. They just look at each other before mini-GERRY phantom leader speaks up* We were wondering...when he was going to fulfill his side of the agreement...

**Christine Julia Destler ***After a while, we go back to RAMIN phantom's room and talk some more*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I sigh* NOW? You're asking this NOW? *All of a sudden, the music stops, and I hear GERRY phantom approaching* Can I help you? *His voice clearly shows his annoyance at the disturbance, and I move back a bit to let them talk. The mini-GERRY phantom leader repeats his question, and GERRY phantom lets out an exasperated sigh* Look. I'll get to it, don't worry. I've just had a BIT of a load on my mind, if you hadn't noticed! *He shows them my ring* (mini's) Oh. *GERRY phantom nods pointedly* Yeah, oh. Now look. I promise to help you after the wedding. Until then...take the house as collateral. *He pulls me close to him and smiles* We won't be needing it anymore...*The mini's hesitate a bit before agreeing to this, and they skip away. GERRY phantom and I stand up, and he pulls me into a kiss* We should probably get back. I'm sure that Madame Giry will want to plan some more with you...*I smile and we kiss again before he leads me back upstairs*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I hear you two come up and walk out of RAMIN phantom's room*

**Sarah Wilkins **(GERRY phantom) So...same as yesterday then? Rehearsals, tea, shopping for you two, and back to work for RAMIN phantom and I?

**Christine Julia Destler ***As I hear you two talking, I make my way up to you two, with RAMIN phantom at my side*

**Sarah Wilkins **(Me) GERRY phantom was just wondering...same schedule as yesterday?

**Christine Julia Destler ***I nod a bit* S-sure... *RAMIN phantom also nods before whispering to you* Poor think couldn't sleep last night...

**Sarah Wilkins ***I nod in understanding and pull you into a hug*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I hug back* Wh-what is this for?

**Sarah Wilkins ** *I look up and shrug* Can't a friend hug a friend just because? *I smile*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I smile back* Yeah, sure... *Giggles a bit* I need coffee... *Begins to walk off, but RAMIN phantom stops me, not wanting me to drink too much* No... How about /I/ get it for you? *I simply nod and he walks off. I look at you two*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom comes up behind me and smiles* Shall we go see if Madame Giry needs us for anything?

**Christine Julia Destler ***I smile and keep quiet, daydreaming a bit*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom raises an eyebrow and sighs* I take that as a yes...*He leads us down the hall to Madame Giry's quarters, and she is just exiting* (Mme. Giry) Oh! I was just about to look for you. Christine, are you...feeling up to rehearsals today?

**Christine Julia Destler ***Snaps out of it* Oh, you were talking to me? *Giggles* Sorry... *Follows you and when she sees Mme. Giry, smiles* Sure!

**Sarah Wilkins ** *She nods and leads the way toward the stage. GERRY phantom and I hang back a bit to uh...bid each other a good day...and then I make my way to the seat I'd had the day before*

**Christine Julia Destler ***Even though I don't see Raoul, I can't help looking up there, just by chance that he might. I continue dancing and all that*

**Sarah Wilkins ***As soon as I sit, I glance up at Box Five and see that it's empty.* GERRY phantom would be pleased...*I think to myself, remembering his infamous, distinct order that it remain empty. Smiling a bit, I lean back and enjoy the rehearsals.*

**Christine Julia Destler ***After half-an-hour, I take a break, looking at Box Five and making my way to you* Heeey...

**Sarah Wilkins ***I smile at you* Hi! It's coming together really good! *Something comes to my mind just then, and I start giggling*

**Christine Julia Destler ***Nods* Thanks... *Is still a little distant but looks at you* What?

**Sarah Wilkins ***I control my giggles* Your coffee...your phantom went to get it and you never got it...*I start giggling again*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I blink a few times* Oh yeah... *Forces a smile and sits down next to you*

**Sarah Wilkins ***Just then I feel something land on my head* What in the...*I reach up and grab it, and see that it's one of HIS notes. Smiling, I start to open it.*

**Christine Julia Destler ** *I look and laugh a bit*

**Sarah Wilkins **"My beautiful Sarah, how I love to watch you from above. Tell your friend that she is being summoned to the hallway." *I smile and relay the message*

**Christine Julia Destler** *I look at the note* Well?

**Sarah Wilkins ***I look back at you and shrug* I guess you're wanted in the hallway by...someone...*Just then I hear something heavy drop into the seat beside me, and I shriek a bit and jump forward. My reaction is met with laughter, however, and as I whirl around, I find myself face-to-face with a very handsome masked man, who pulls me back to my seat and into a hug. As he finishes laughing, he looks over my head at you* As I said. Your phantom is waiting...he's been standing there for hours holding a steaming mug of coffee...

**Christine Julia Destler ***I shrug* Well, why didn't he just come in? *I go out*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom kisses the top of my head* (Me) I thought you had work to do... (GERRY phantom) I'm entitled to a break now and then...especially if it means seeing you...*He kisses me again, and we turn our attention to the stage as the cast members wander about*

**Christine Julia Destler ** *I come back, with my coffee and sit down, again look up at Box Five and frowning a bit*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom sees you* What's wrong? And didn't RAMIN phantom come with you? *I look over and see concern filling his face*

**Christine Julia Destler ** *I look at him and shake my head* Oh, nothing is wrong... And, here is RAMIN phantom now... *He comes walking in*

_**Marianne Enjolras** *Erik Revanche walks casually through the auditorium with me on his arm* (Erik) My dear, this is what rehearsals normally look like... everyone milling around... *I laugh and see them all* (me) Darling... I think we need to go somewhere else... *he sees them and smiles sheepishly* (Erik) Of course... *he kisses me and leads me to his lair, kicking a mini RAMIN phantom and a mini GERRY phantom as they try to trip me up* ~EnjolrasAmy~_

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom turns to me all of a sudden* Did you hear something? (Me) Like what? (GERRY phantom) I thought...I heard two mini's screaming...*He shakes his head in bewilderment, and I just shrug before turning to you* Christine, did you hear it?

**Christine Julia Destler ** *I shake my head* No... *RAMIN phantom speaks up* I think I heard it too, though...

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom breathes a sigh of relief* Well, at least I know I'm not imagining things...by the way, you didn't burn your hands holding that coffee, did you? *smirks a bit*

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom raises an eyebrow* No... Why? *Looks down at his hands, as if GERRY phantom did something to him*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom shrugs* No reason...I just thought you would have, seeing as you were standing there for at least a few hours...

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom just laughs a little* Well, no worries... I'm alright.

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom smiles a bit, then looks at me and sighs* Well, I suppose I should be getting back to the lair...*He pulls me into a hug and a kiss before standing up* I shall see you at four for tea, as always. *I nod and smile up at him, and after one more kiss he makes his way toward the theater exit.*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I watch and when he leaves I stand up* So... Are we just going to do what we usually do, or...?

**Sarah Wilkins ***I nod* Yes...it looks like Madame Giry is gathering everyone back up on stage to continue rehearsals...

**Christine Julia Destler ***I nod and make my way to the stage. RAMIN phantom sits next to you and sighs*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I glance over at him* So...how are you feeling?

**Christine Julia Destler ***Looks at you* Alright... Still a little worried but I'm fine. Don't worry about me... *Smiles a little as he watches me dance*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I nod and smile before turning my attention to the stage as well. I am still watching the rehearsals, although my mind keeps shifting to day dreams about my future with GERRY phantom...*

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom takes his eyes off me and looks at you. When he sees you daydreaming he chuckles* Hey, Sarah... *Waves a hand in front of your face*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I slowly look over at him* Huh...? *I grin*

**Christine Julia Destler ***Smirks* Were you day dreaming?

**Sarah Wilkins **(Me) Maybe...hehehe... **Back at the lair, GERRY phantom is approaching his living quarters when he hears noises coming from his bed.*

**Marianne Enjolras **(me) Erik... are you sure? *scared tremor in her voice*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom grasps a nearby candlestick and slowly approaches the bed, glaring furiously. He pulls aside the curtain, and...*

**A/N: I know what you're thinking. You're thinking I'm absolutely horrid for leaving you off like that. Well no, horrid would be to not post anymore for say...a week? Put the Punjabs away. I'm actually going to be NICE and post more as soon as I finish posting this one. Happy? :)**


	15. Oh THOSE Surprises

**A/N: There, see? Happy? LOL Don't worry I won't take up too much of your time with this BORING author's note because why would you want to bother with a BORING author's note when I CLEARLY left you on a cliffhanger with that last chapter, of which the outcome you will read directly below this BORING author's note. And if you've read this far in said BORING author's note, then you might as well also know that I do not own Phantom of the Opera or any of its characters. :P**

**Marianne Enjolras ***Erik and I look up innocently from where we'd been playing cards* (Erik) Who the hell are you? What are you doing in my lair?

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom lets the candlestick clatter to the floor* YOUR lair? I believe you are mistaken Monsieur. As you can clearly see, this is MY lair.

**Marianne Enjolras **(Erik) nu-uh! it's mine, mine and Marianne's!

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom growls and reaches for a nearby drawing* Oh REALLY? Then WHAT, pray tell, is THIS? *He shoves the drawing into Erik's face, pointing out the fact that it is of course a drawing of himself.*

**Marianne Enjolras **(Erik) A picture of you... *I giggle* (Erik) you vain person... it doesn't prove it's yours! See, I have the key... *he pulls out a massive key, obviously too big for any door*

**Sarah Wilkins ** *GERRY phantom shakes his head and smirks at Erik's futile attempt* Oh really? Then how about THIS...*He grabs another drawing, unfinished, but it's plain that it's going to be a drawing of me* If you claim THIS as yours, good sir, then I will be forced to make you your very own Punjab...

**Marianne Enjolras ***Erik rolls his eyes and produces his own punjab, which is bigger. I gulp in terror, not wanting to be the victim of a punjabbing again* (Erik) I already have one, thank you Sir

**Sarah Wilkins ** *GERRY phantom smirks even wider* Yes, but not one to WEAR. Now I suggest, for your young lady's sake, you leave now.

**Marianne Enjolras **(Erik) *standing* I will NOT be kicked out from my own house... *he puts an arm around me protectively*

**Sarah Wilkins ** *GERRY phantom gets that 'now let it be war upon you both' look on his face and he grabs one of his swords* Well then, Monsieur, kindly join me around the corner while we...discuss...this further...

**Marianne Enjolras ***Erik smirks and kisses me quickly, before drawing his own sword* (Erik) by all means, sir. I will fight if I must! *I grab Erik's arm, scared* (me) Please darling... not like this... *he ignores me and stands up, glaring at GERRY phantom*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom grins and motions for Erik to go ahead of him around the corner*

**Marianne Enjolras ** *Erik smirks and bows to GERRY phantom* After you sir, I insist

**Sarah Wilkins ** *GERRY phantom nods* Very well. But I'll have you know, I WILL know if you dare to try anything foolish... *leads the way around the corner*

**Marianne Enjolras ***Erik rolls eyes and follows him, while I panic and collapse*

**Sarah Wilkins ****Back up in the theater, I'm starting to get a feeling of dread come over me. ** I'll be back...*I whisper to RAMIN phantom, before making my way down to the lair.*

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom nods and watches me some more*

**Sarah Wilkins** *Seeing someone other than myself on the bed, I hurry forward, ready to yell at someone*

**Marianne Enjolras ***I'm still passed out*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I see you're unconscious, and I grab a bowl of water before dumping it on you*

**Marianne Enjolras ***I wake up and scream when the water lands on top of me* (me) who's there?

**Sarah Wilkins ***I glare down at you* I'm Sarah. What are YOU doing in my FIANCE'S bed?

**Marianne Enjolras ***I scoff* Your bed? I'm sorry, this is Erik's bed. Now, mademoiselle Sabrina or whatever your name is, get out of Erik's house! *to herself* Why do so many people think this is their house?

**Sarah Wilkins **ExCUSE me? I'll have you know that-*I stop talking when I hear a commotion around the corner. Very concerned, I run towards the sound.*

**Marianne Enjolras ***I struggle out of the bed, still weak and grab onto Sarah for support as we look around the corner*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I start laughing when I see a bunch of mini-GERRY phantoms piled up on Erik's head. GERRY phantom is just standing back, laughing as well as he gets a Punjab ready*

**Marianne Enjolras ***I don't care that I could get punjabbed again and push past Sarah, throwing myself onto Erik and pushing the minis off Erik* What would I give for a barricade and the amis right now...

**Sarah Wilkins ***The minis scramble to their feet and rush at you. GERRY phantom steps forward and calls them back, before pointing his sword at the both of you and pulling me into a side hug* (GERRY phantom) Recognize her? That, sir, is your proof. Now unless you leave right now, I will be forced to let the mini army attack you again. Only this time, I won't be here to help you escape. And if you knew how clever these mini's are, the choice should be very clear to you.*

**Marianne Enjolras ***Erik frowns* (Erik) Who's she? *I crawl into Erik's arms, scared*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom growls* WRONG choice of words, Monsieur! It should not matter WHO she is, as long as you recognize her from the little item I showed you minutes ago!

**Marianne Enjolras ***Erik shakes his head* (Erik) I only saw you in those pictures... you're so lonely... *he smirks, taunting GERRY phantom* (Erik) and now you have to use someone innocent to pretend to know you when you have no proof you know her! *smiles, proud of his logic*

**Sarah Wilkins ***At that, GERRY phantom whirls around and plants a huge passionate kiss on my lips. Startled at first, I stumble back before returning the kiss. We then pull apart.* (Me) I happen to be his fiance. (GERRY phantom) Look. We're obviously not going to settle this our way without one of us getting hurt. There are plenty of caverns. I will gladly give you the caverns to the north. That is my final offer, take it or leave it.

**Marianne Enjolras ***Erik sighs and mutters* I'll be back to claim my property... as it is... *aloud* Fine! *I roll of him, kissing him as I do. He stands and helps me up* (me) Thank you darling

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom raises an eyebrow at Erik's muttering, but lowers his sword anyway* Our business is done here. I will bid you farewell. All I will say is we can either share these dwellings as friends or as enemies. The choice is yours. But I'll have you know that very few of my enemies live very long. *With that, he leads me back up to the theater* (Me) What item were you talking about? (GERRY phantom) *smirks* Oh, you'll see in time...

**Marianne Enjolras ***Erik sighs and glares at your departing back, before leading me out and heading to the cafe for the Les Amis meeting*

**Sarah Wilkins ***Once we are back in the theater, we join RAMIN phantom in watching the remainder of the rehearsals, but we cling to each other, somewhat exhausted from the ordeal*

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom looks at you two* What have you been doing? I heard alot of commotion... *Smirks*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom manages a small smile* I'll tell you later. Let's just say that Sarah and I will have neighbors after the wedding...*He pulls me a bit closer and kisses my forehead*

**Christine Julia Destler ***Chuckles* Okay... *With that, I come off the stage, skipping* Hello, friends!

**Sarah Wilkins ** *I smile and wave, still a bit drained emotionally*

**Christine Julia Destler ***Tilts head* What's wrong, Sarah?

**Sarah Wilkins ***I shake my head, trying to hold back my tears. GERRY phantom speaks up* We had a little bit of a...close call down in the lair...intruders...it's over now though. At least, it had better be...

**Christine Julia Destler **Oh... *Nods* Well, I'm glad it's all fine now...

**Sarah Wilkins **(Me) *nods as well* so am I...

**Christine Julia Destler **Yes... *Smiles a bit*

**Sarah Wilkins **(GERRY phantom) *stands up and pulls me up with him* Shall we go to tea?

**Christine Julia Destler ***I simply nod and take RAMIN phantom's hand and skip off to the tea room*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom and I walk a few paces back from you two, talking quietly and trying to shake off what had happened in the lair. Finally we're at Madame Giry's quarters, and Meg greets us with a warm smile that melts away any remaining apprehension.*

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom and I sit down*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom and I also sit, and as the tea is served, Madame Giry runs down the list of stores we are going to afterward.*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I sip my tea and listen to what Mme. Giry is saying, nodding a bit

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom sets down his empty cup suddenly* I believe I will also be going into town today. There are...supplies I'll be needing...

**Christine Julia Destler ** *RAMIN phantom looks at him* Ah... Must be for this "Project" I keep hearing about...

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom smirks and raises an eyebrow at him* If you're not busy, part of it concerns you...

**Christine Julia Destler ***Raises an eyebrow also* Me? Why?

**Sarah Wilkins ** *GERRY phantom smirks and takes a pastry* Well if you WANT me to pick out all pinks and purples...*He leaves it at that, wanting to keep the suite a complete surprise from you but hoping your phantom will catch on*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I tilt my head and RAMIN phantom nods, understanding* Very well... I'll help you... (Me) But, help him with what? *Looks at GERRY phantom, curiously*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom pretends he hasn't heard you. Instead he turns to me* Care for one of these pastries, my dear? They're delicious...*I smile and nod, completely as confused as you are but playing along with his teasing*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I put my cup down and look at him* Tell me! *Pouts*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom smirks some more, still ignoring you* I think I'll have a bit more tea, Antoinette, if you don't mind...

**Christine Julia Destler ** *I stomp my foot* GERRY phantom! Tell me RIGHT now! *RAMIN phantom laughs a bit. But stops when I glare at him*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom is now chuckling as Madame Giry fills his cup once more, and as he takes a sip, I just grin at the whole situation, fully enjoying myself.*

**Christine Julia Destler ** *I pout and sit down* You know... It's not always a good thing that you're so mysterious... *Giggles*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom finally looks at you, raising an eyebrow* (Me) Oh, I beg to differ. I find it exciting...*I look over at him, and we smile at each other*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I nod* Oh, I know... Before he met you when... You know... I LOVED his mysterious side... *Smirks a bit*

**Sarah Wilkins **(GERRY phantom) Well then, it's always good to know my effort and planning are appreciated... *With that, we finish our tea and stand up*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I nod and giggle, also standing up with RAMIN phantom*

**Sarah Wilkins ***As we approach the exit, GERRY phantom pulls me into a hug* (GERRY phantom) As much as I would love to accompany you ladies, my business calls RAMIN phantom and I elsewhere. See you at supper... *He and I share a kiss before he goes off to the left, waving to us. I wave back before joining the Giry's toward the right*

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN gives me a small kiss before leaving with him. I go with you*

**Sarah Wilkins ***As we start walking, Madame Giry turns to me* You must be really important to him...to see him run errands in town in broad daylight...I never thought I'd live to see the day...*she shakes her head and smiles, and I return the smile, a bit day-dreamy*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I giggle* Again- Too much cuteness! Ah! *Looks at you* Sarah...

**Sarah Wilkins ***I look back at you* Hmm?

**Christine Julia Destler ***I smile* I see you're going through some I like to call the 'honeymoon stage'...

**Sarah Wilkins ***Madame Giry stops mid step and whirls around on her heel at that* What was that my dear?

**Christine Julia Destler **The honeymoon stage... When the two people in a relationship are their happiest and that stuff.

**Sarah Wilkins ***Madame Giry raises an eyebrow* Yes, I know what it means. I just hope it doesn't mean the other meaning, if you know what I mean...*she looks at me then* (Me) Oh, no, of course not! We've kissed...that is all...*She hesitates a bit before nodding* (Mme. Giry) Very well. I trust you...besides. You are far too precious to him for him to...contradict your honor...*With that, she turns around and continues leading us to the first store* (Me) By the way, Christine, how would you feel about a double wedding...?

**Christine Julia Destler ***I tilt my head and think* Hmm... *Smiles* Sure!

**Sarah Wilkins ***I smile* Great! That will save a lot of hassle, trying to juggle two separate weddings...and I'm sure the phantoms will be thrilled!

**Christine Julia Destler ***Nods* Yes! I'm sure they would, too!

**Sarah Wilkins ****Fast forward to supper. The phantoms are just emerging from hiding their purchases in the lair when we come running up to them* (Me) GERRY phantom! It's been decided that we will be having the wedding in three weeks! *He pulls me into a hug, and I continue* And, by the way, would you mind so much if we have a double wedding? *GERRY phantom looks down at me, then over at your phantom* (GERRY phantom) I don't mind it if he doesn't mind...

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom shakes his head* I definitely don't mind... 3 weeks? Did you say it's in 3 weeks?

**Sarah Wilkins ***Madame Giry nods* Yes...one week after Meg's debut as Prima Ballerina. Is...that a problem...?

**Christine Julia Destler ***He shake his head* Just... Surprised... I get to marry the love of my life in... A week! *I smile*

**Sarah Wilkins ***Meg laughs* THREE weeks, Monsieur over-eager!

**Christine Julia Destler ***He nods* Right, right... THREE... *Chuckles at the nickname*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom and I laugh as well and then smile at each other* (GERRY phantom) Yes...three weeks...*He kisses me softly* (Mme. Giry) Alright...supper everyone...come on...

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom chuckles again and takes my hand as we walk to the dinner table*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom takes my elbow and escorts me to supper, and as we sit, he takes my hand under the table*

**Christine Julia Destler ***Well, when WE sit down... RAMIN phantom... Uhm... Also takes my hand, but also... Oh, whatever! :P*

**Sarah Wilkins **((Oh I'm sorry did I beat you to something? hehehe)) *Throughout supper, GERRY phantom and I keep sneaking glances at each other and squeezing hands*

**Christine Julia Destler **((hehee nooo... *Pouts* you're just a meanie... :P)) *RAMIN phantom and I are sitting SO close, we are practically in each other's LAPS so THERE!*

**Sarah Wilkins ****Oh, like Mme Giry would REALLY approve of THAT!** *After supper, GERRY phantom and I stand up, and he silently leads me out of the dining room and to the rooftop*

**Christine Julia Destler ****Oh, like I CARE!** *I watch you and see where you two are going. I can't help but reminisce*

**Sarah Wilkins ****You WOULD care if Mme Giry was glaring daggers at you the entire meal!** (Me) Why are we going up here? (GERRY phantom) Because...you'll see...*He gives my hand another squeeze before we go through the doorway and onto the rooftop*

**Christine Julia Destler ****Well... This is real life! hehe and couples do gross things ALL THE TIME! :P** *We finish supper and go to my room*

**Sarah Wilkins** **Real life? Really? Well then...(turns around) where's GERRY phantom? Where's the opera house...hmm?** *GERRY phantom leads me to the center of the rooftop. I watch the sunset while he goes into the shadows for a bit. Upon his return, he hands me a single red rose before kissing me.* I know we're having our wedding up here...but before that happens, I wanted to come up here at least once...with the one I love...to make the first out of many happy memories of this place...so that when I'm old, I can look back and remember only good things...*He kisses me again and starts dancing with me, singing as we go.*

**Christine Julia Destler ** ((*Snickers* Oh, whatever! You know what I meant!)) *I slowly fall asleep in RAMIN phantom's arms, and he quietly leaves because we can't do anything yet... :P*

**Sarah Wilkins **((Do I? LOL and very good. :P )) *As we dance, I look up into his eyes* I...didn't know you could dance...*He smiles at this* And no one has known...that is...until you... *We kiss again, and as he begins another song, the sun sets behind us, giving way to the stars.*

**Christine Julia Destler **((Yeah! You do! LOL)) *RAMIN also falls alseep in his room*

**Sarah Wilkins ***An hour later, GERRY phantom walks me to my room, and we share a long kiss before bidding each other good night. Closing the door behind me, I float to my bed, smiling uncontrollably, not wanting to forget a single second of this night.*

**A/N: Alas, you have caught up with us yet again. But fear not, for more craziness will commence on the morrow. Therefore, I will bid you adieu for the present. But before I go, would you do me this great honor and join me in applauding our special guests, also known in these parts as JenCrocker and EnjolrasAmy(who really did all the work for both, at least in this chapter.) Details are still in the works for our next story, but if everything plays out right, there just might be a third Phantom joining the uh...chaos. However, I do not want to say too much too soon, and so I will say good night to you all.**


	16. More Preparations and Surprises

**A/N: NEXT TO LAST CHAPTER ALERT! And, again, I own nothing!**

**Christine Julia Destler **~Next Morning~ *I wake up, smelling something. I smirk, keeping my eyes closed, knowing that it's GERRY phantom*

**Sarah Wilkins ***A delicious aroma penetrates my dreams, and I begin to stir. Before I can open my eyes, I feel myself being lifted into a sitting position, and a plate is placed in my hands.* (GERRY phantom) *whispers* Wake up, my beautiful Sarah...*he kisses my temple, and I open my eyes to see that he has brought me two pastries* (GERRY phantom) Do you mind very much if I join you for breakfast? (Me) I don't mind at all, my handsome phantom...*smiling, we kiss and then begin eating in silence, not wanting to disturb you.*

**Christine Julia Destler ** *I slowly wake up* Oh... Hello...

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom looks over at you* Good morning...did we wake you?

**Christine Julia Destler **Nu-uh... I awoke on my own...

**Sarah Wilkins ** *GERRY phantom nods, and we finish the pastries* Well, I should let you two get dressed...*He kisses my cheek before leaving the room* (Me) Oh, Christine, you'll never guess what he did last night!

**Christine Julia Destler ** *RAMIN phantom also kisses my cheek and and leaves. I look at you* What happened?

**Sarah Wilkins ***I hesitate, shaking my head for a moment trying to remember if I had seen your phantom even come in...* GERRY phantom...he took me up to the rooftop, and...*starts giggling* We danced! He sang in my ear and we danced...he...he said I'm the first person in the world to see him dancing like that...*sighs dreamily*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I look at you* He dances? *I shake my head and smile* Well... That sounds like it was fun!

**Sarah Wilkins ** Oh, it was...watching the sunset and the stars come out...dancing in his arms...his voice singing songs in my head...it was like a dream, only real! *I giggle some more*

**Christine Julia Destler **Aw... That sounds amazing! *Smiles seeing your happiness*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I just sigh dreamily, too lazy to get out of bed*

**Christine Julia Destler ** *Sighs and sits up* Come on, now... Don't be a lazy bum... *Giggles*

**Sarah Wilkins ** *I laugh* Nooo don't wanna get up! *hugs pillow and laughs some more*

**Christine Julia Destler ***Also laughs* Aw... You know you do! *Goes over to your bed and begins trying to pull you off, but she isn't really that strong* Fine... I'll just get ready and let you sleep. *Smirks and goes into restroom*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I just giggle and lay back, smiling as I close my eyes and try to remember EVERYthing...*

**Christine Julia Destler** *After a few minutes, I am done and go back over to you*

**Sarah Wilkins** *I'm still smiling and in la la land so I don't even notice you hehehee*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I smirk and sit on your bed* Okay... It's time to get up now... You're not the only one who gets to do fun things... *Giggles*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I sigh* FINE...*giggling again, I get out of bed to get ready*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I hum to myself and also sing a bit while waiting for you*

**Sarah Wilkins ** *Still partially in la la land, I take a while getting ready, tripping over stuff and stumbling into walls, giggling all the time...*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I hear you giggling and continue humming/singing when I hear a voice... RAMIN phantom's! I giggle also and follow it*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I finally emerge, expecting to see you laughing about my constant 'thuds' and 'I'm okays'. Shrugging, I straighten out my bed and head to the theater to wait for rehearsals to start*

**Christine Julia Destler ***When I get out of our room, he appears behind me and whispers hauntingly* Hello, my darling... *I giggle and turn around* Hello... *I see a clock and notice the time* Oh, man... I have to get to rehearsals... I'll be back soon. *He nods and kisses my cheek tenderly* Of course... *I cheerfully skip to the theater*

**Sarah Wilkins ***As I get to my usual seat, I'm somewhat surprised to see a rose and a note waiting for me. Smiling, I pick them up, sit down, and open the envelope. 'My dearest Sarah, you deserve nothing but the best. Come up to Box Five for a change." *Grinning, I skip up to Box Five and sit down. As I settle in, I see GERRY phantom sit down next to me, and he kisses my cheek* (GERRY phantom) I'm taking the day off. The minis offered to help me out, and so I'm all yours...*Smiling, I kiss his chin as we watch everyone enter the stage below us*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I hurry up on stage before explaining why I am late. Then we do our thing*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom and I keep smiling at each other, trying to focus on watching the rehearsals*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I look into the audience, and when I don't see you, I wonder where you are and look up. I, then, see you and smile still dancing*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I smile and wave back at you, and GERRY phantom waves as well before pulling me into a hug*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I giggle and bit and after two hours and our break, we are done and I scurry off the stage and plop on a seat*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom takes my hand and we go down to join you* (GERRY phantom) You look exhausted...

**Christine Julia Destler ***I nod* Uh-huh... I haven't danced like this in a long time! *I sit up and look at you two* I sound like an old lady!

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom laughs but says nothing* (Me) Well, it looks really good...if you hadn't said anything I never would have guessed...*I smile reassuringly*

**Christine Julia Destler ***Smiles back* Thanks... *Groans* Can someone get me water?

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom nods and stands up* Would you like anything, my dear? *I nod* I could use some water too, if it's no trouble... *GERRY phantom kisses my cheek* My dear, NOTHING is too much trouble for you...*With that, he hurries off*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I watch as he leaves* So... *Looks at you*

**Sarah Wilkins ** *I smile* So...where did you disappear to this morning?

**Christine Julia Destler ***I giggle* 'He' was calling... *Giggles*

**Sarah Wilkins ** *I giggle and nod* Ah...*starts singing* 'That voice which calls to you, and speaks your name...'

**Christine Julia Destler ***I laugh* Yes...*Just then, RAMIN phantom appears, keeping quiet and sitting in the seat behind me*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I notice him but pretend I haven't because I don't want to ruin the surprise. Just then, GERRY phantom returns with the water, and he hands us each a glass* Here you go, Ladies...

**Christine Julia Destler ***Takes it* Thank you! *I feel like someone is watching me and turn around. When I see RAMIN phantom I jump, startled but laugh* Hey, you!

**Sarah Wilkins ***I also thank GERRY phantom and sip the water, smiling up at him.*

**Christine Julia Destler ** *RAMIN phantom smirks* Hey... *Decides to join us*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom glances up at him* Are you taking the day off as well...?

**Christine Julia Destler ***Raises an eyebrow* Well, because that boy took my show, yes...

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom nods a bit* I was referring to...you know...the lair...?

**Christine Julia Destler **Ah... *Chuckles* Yes, I am.

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom nods, then goes back to smiling at me while I smile at him*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I take another sip of my water* I can't feel my legs... *Giggles* Too much dancing!

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom chuckles a bit* Well, you're going to have to dance some more...looks like Madame Giry is getting everyone back on stage...*points*

**Christine Julia Destler ** *I pout jokingly* Fiiine... *Looks at RAMIN phantom and holds arms up* Carry me! *He chuckles and picks me up bridal style and carries me to the stage*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom laughs some more before we go back up to Box Five*

**Christine Julia Destler ***When we get to the stage, RAMIN phantom puts me down, gives me a kiss on the cheek and goes back to the audience to watch me*

**Sarah Wilkins ****Fast forward to tea time** *GERRY phantom and I stand up and go down to meet you and the Giry's in the corridor outside the theater*

**Christine Julia Destler ***We are sitting at the table NOT as close as last tine... hehe BUT, he is holding my hand as we talk*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom and I also sit, and as we sip our tea we're also holding hands* (Madame Giry) Today would be a good day to visit the dressmaker's...and don't worry Christine, I saw how tired you got. We'll take the carriage.

**Christine Julia Destler ***I giggle a bit and nod* Alright... Thanks. I just need to keep practicing so I WON'T be that tired... *Takes another sip of tea, caressing RAMIN phantom's hand with my thumb*

**Sarah Wilkins ** *GERRY phantom takes a bite of pastry while drawing an imaginary heart on my palm with his finger* (Me) *trying to concentrate on the conversation* That sounds great!

**Christine Julia Destler ** *I finish my tea and also take a bite a pastry, nodding* Yes it does!

**Sarah Wilkins ***We finish our tea and as GERRY phantom and I stand up, I turn to him* Guess you're going to have to stay here this time...*He slowly nods and walks me into the hallway, pulling me into a kiss*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I watch you two, giggling and RAMIN phantom smirks* (RAMIN phantom) You're such a child, sometimes... *I grin proudly and stand up* (Me) I should go get her...

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom pull apart but still hold each other close*

**Christine Julia Destler** *I go over to you two and smirk* Alright, Sarah... Come on, we need to get going...

**Sarah Wilkins** (GERRY phantom) Aww does she have to?

**Christine Julia Destler ***I nod* I'm afraid so... *Giggles and pulls you away from him*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom holds onto me still, pulling me into another hug* (Me) I'll try to pick out something nice...(GERRY phantom) Anything would look magnificent on you...*He kisses me again before reluctantly letting me go*

**Christine Julia Destler** *I roll my eyes before going back to Mme. Giry*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I sigh and wave to GERRY phantom before following you*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I see that RAMIN phantom isn't here anymore and giggle to myself before speaking up* So... Are you guys ready?

**Sarah Wilkins ***I nod, still smiling and thinking about GERRY phantom*

**Christine Julia Destler ***We all get into the carriage and when we get to the stores, we start shopping!*

**Sarah Wilkins ***Madame Giry asks me to describe what sort of dress I want.* (Me) Something very simple...more narrow than puffed out at the bottom...simple sash... *She nods and then turns to you with the same question*

**Christine Julia Destler ***Thinks* Same thing, I guess... But, not puffed at the bottom. Ooo! And sparkles!

**Sarah Wilkins ***Madame Giry laughs* Well you two are easy to please! *she leads the way into the dressmaker's*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I giggle a bit and skip on the way*

**Sarah Wilkins ***We head in and stand around while Madame Giry talks with the dressmaker. Within minutes we are being poked prodded and measured, and I look over at you and giggle a bit*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I look back and grin* Welcome to the world of tailoring... *Also giggles*

**Sarah Wilkins ***Finally after picking out material for the dresses and the veils, we get back in the carriage to return to the opera house*

**Christine Julia Destler ***When we get back, I jump up and down, excitedly* Oh, that was so fun! *Giggles* I have so much energy now! *I run to the stage we rehears on and practice just to get my energy out*

**Sarah Wilkins ** *As soon as I enter, GERRY phantom grabs me from where he was hiding and he pulls me into a hug and kiss*

**Christine Julia Destler ** *RAMIN phantom was writing some music when he heard us coming in. He makes his way to where you are* Hey, Where's Christine?

**Sarah Wilkins ***Not pulling away from GERRY phantom, I quickly point toward the stage before hugging GERRY phantom again*

**Christine Julia Destler ***He nods and walks to the stage. He sees me dancing my heart out and he claps* Bravo! *I stop when I see him and jump off the stage, giggling* Hello, love... *We share a kiss and go back to you guys*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom and I are still greeting each other so we don't even hear you two approach*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I silently watch you two, smirking*

**Sarah Wilkins ***Finally GERRY phantom opens his eyes and sees you. He then whispers to me* We have an audience... *I smile a bit* (me) well then we should give them their money's worth...*He catches on and then suddenly dips me, still kissing me while I melt*

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom covers my eyes, jokingly and I take them away from my eyes and laugh* Alright, enough you two... *Laughs again*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom and I finally pull apart, and then he leads me to the dining room for supper*

**Christine Julia Destler ***We follow closely behind*

**Sarah Wilkins ***After supper, GERRY phantom and I go back to the rooftop, sitting together while watching the sunset*

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom leads me to his room, and talk about the wedding*

**Sarah Wilkins ***Three hours later, GERRY phantom again walks me to my door. We kiss once more before parting for the night.*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I walk out of his room and we kiss again before saying good night*

**A/N: You are all invited to the double wedding located on the Opera Populaire rooftop. A little humor, a lot of romance...you get the picture. And to RSVP all you need to do is press either the next button(yes I will be there) or the previous button(GET ME OUTTA HERE!). Although why you would read THIS far and then want to miss this, I have no clue. Anywho, yeah. See you there!**


	17. Rooftop Wedding

**A/N: Welcome to Wedding Day! (*sob sniff choke*) As well as the last chapter of THIS story. As always I own nothing!**

**Sarah Wilkins ****FAST FORWARD THREE WEEKS** *GERRY phantom is pacing around the lair, all nervous and impatient at the same time while your phantom keeps sitting down and standing up.* (GERRY phantom) THREE HOURS! We have to wait THREE more hours...what if she changes her mind...what if...what if I...*goes over to the organ and pounds out a few notes before pacing again*

**Christine Julia Destler ***RAMIN phantom speaks up* CALM DOWN! *Turns to face him* I-I'm sure it'll be FINE! *Pauses then growls* Oh, WHO AM I KIDDING? *Pushes the chair out of the way*

**Sarah Wilkins ****Meanwhile, upstairs...** (me) CHRISTINE IT'S TODAY! (Madame Giry) Calm down, child! You've been saying that every five minutes! Now hold still so I can get your hair right...

**Christine Julia Destler ** *I giggle* I KNOW! *Breathes heavily* Oh, my... I can't believe it!

**Sarah Wilkins ***I also giggle uncontrollably while Meg just grins at the both of us*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I squeal* I've never been more... Hyper! *Laughs and smiles at Meg in return*

**Sarah Wilkins ** (Madame Giry) And THIS is why we would not allow you to have coffee today. Now hold still! *She goes to fix your hair. Again.*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I giggle again and try to sit still* Yes ma'am!

**Sarah Wilkins ** *As I put the finishing touches on myself, there is a knock at the door. Madame Giry slips out of the room, then comes back in* Sarah, I hope you don't mind, but since I will be walking Christine down the aisle, I took the liberty of finding someone to walk you down...*she motions me to the door, and after making sure the phantoms aren't around, she takes me into the next room, where Monsieur Reyer is waiting* (Monsieur Reyer) Good afternoon, Mademoiselle...we haven't spoken, but...well, when I first came to the opera house...I taught a little masked boy how to read and write music...and it would be my honor to walk his bride down the aisle...that is...if you don't mind...*I smile and hug him* I would love that! *He smiles and nods, and Madame Giry takes me back to the room you're in while Monsieur Reyer waits out in the hallway*

2 seconds ago · Like

**Christine Julia Destler ***I am practically bouncing off the walls right now, not messing up anything, though*

**Sarah Wilkins ** *Madame Giry shakes her head* My word, child...do I have to tie you to the chair? *At this point Meg is backed up in a corner, trying not to get in the way of your hyperness*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I giggle* I can't help it! I'M GETTING MARRIED! *Squeals but sits down*

**Sarah Wilkins ***At that announcement I start getting hyper, and Madame Giry rolls her eyes* That does it. Separate rooms so you do not rub off on each other. Meg, why don't you take Sarah into the other room while I stay here with Christine? *Meg nods and leads me to the other room to wait*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I squeal again and wave at you*

**Sarah Wilkins ***Once we are across the hall, Meg and I sit down* (Meg) Oh, Sarah...I can't believe it! I'm so happy for all of you! *I smile* Nor can I...to think...in a little over three hours, I'm going to be Madame...er...Madame uh...Madame GERRY phantom! *We laugh a bit, and then I look sideways at her* Hey, who knows...maybe before the year is up, we'll be planning YOUR wedding...I've seen you and Monsieur Reyer's son looking at each other...*She blushes and grins* (Meg) Maybe...*We giggle*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I am saying to following super fast* Oh my goodness! I can't believe I'm getting married! *Gasps* What he changes his mind? What if... What if... *Squeals* Ah! *Giggles and looks at Madame Giry*

**Sarah Wilkins ***Madame Giry just shakes her head and keeps looking at the clock* **THREE HOURS LATER...** (Madame Giry) Okay, Christine. I want you to listen to me calmly and for goodness sake do not squeal anymore...you won't have a voice left! Now...it is time to CALMLY go up to the rooftop...

**Christine Julia Destler ***I bite my lip and nod heavily, tears of joy forming on my eyes*

**Sarah Wilkins ***Across the room, Meg and I stop giggling when we hear a knock on the door. Meg opens it to reveal Monsieur Reyer.* Are you ready, Mademoiselle? *I feel the butterflies in my stomach multiply by a thousand, but I nod and take his elbow. We then join you and Madame Giry in the hallway, and Meg(as our maid of honor) leads the way toward the rooftop stairs.*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I look at you, smiling and I let a couple tears fall*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I quickly reach over and squeeze your hand before taking my place behind Meg. We slowly make our way up to the rooftop, and as we go through the door, I hear Monsieur Reyer's son, Philippe, start to play the wedding march on his violin. As Meg leads the way down the aisle, I slowly catch my first glimpse of GERRY phantom, smiling at me. Suddenly, the whole world fades away, and its just him and me, and as I slowly make my way toward him, Monsieur Reyer gives him a pat on the shoulder before letting go of my arm. GERRY phantom takes my hands then, and we smile at each other before turning to watch you.*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I close my eyes before walking up to the rooftop. I see RAMIN phantom and my lip starts to quiver. When I get to him, I look at Mme. Giry, nod and smile at her before taking RAMIN phantom's hands then I glance over at you two*

**Sarah Wilkins ***As the priest runs through the ceremony, I am only half paying attention to the words being said as I stare into GERRY phantom's eyes. Unable to think clearly, I am glad GERRY phantom and I decided to repeat the usual vows rather than write our own. Finally it get's to the 'I do's, and the priest turns to each of the four of us, asking the same question. (GERRY phantom) I do...*smiles* (Me) I do...*smiles and blushes*

**Christine Julia Destler ** (Me) I do... *Smiles and tears up... again* (RAMIN phantom) I do... *Smiles*

**Sarah Wilkins **(Priest) Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husbands and wives. You may now kiss-*GERRY phantom lifts up my veil, and I remove his mask, and we press our lips together*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I begin to raise my eyebrow, but RAMIN phantom pulls me close, lifts my veil and we share a passionate kiss*

**Sarah Wilkins ****After a few minutes, we make our way to the other side of the rooftop where a simple meal is set up. GERRY phantom and I sit and smile at each other, letting the officialness of everything sink in.*

**Christine Julia Destler ** *I dreamily, holding on to RAMIN phantom, follow you two, also letting everything sink in. We both sit*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I don't even remember eating, but pretty soon Madame Giry is telling us it's time to cut the cakes. At this, GERRY phantom and I smirk at each other before making our way over to ours...*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I giggle and run up to my and RAMIN phantom's. He's smirking and chuckling slightly at my excitement, following me*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom and I pick up our knife, and we are about to cut a slice when all of a sudden, the cake explodes as the entire mini-GERRY phantom army pops out, causing frosting and crumbs to fly everywhere.* SURPRISE! *GERRY phantom and I glare at them from underneath a layer of frosting, plotting our next move*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I am laughing, when all of a sudden, the same thing happens to us and I see RAMIN phantom laughing now. I glare at him taking a handful of cake and shoving it in his face* (me) HA!

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom and I scrape frosting off of our faces before nodding to each other and burying the minis back into the remainder of the cake. He then picks up one piece, and I pick up the other, and we feed each other as if nothing went wrong. Just as we're finishing, the minis re-emerge, spewing cake all over the place* (mini-GERRY phantom leader) Well we WERE going to do something ELSE for you all, but if you don't WANT us to...

**Christine Julia Destler ** *I glance at them and RAMIN phantom taps my shoulder. I turn around and he wipes some frosting on my nose, smirking* (Me) You are such a good-ball... *He chuckles and feeds me, while I giggle*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom and I convince the minis to go ahead with what they are planning. Smirking, the mini-GERRY phantom leader motions to the others, and they drag out my portable stereo from the house. Pressing a button, they start playing instrumental music for us to dance to. GERRY phantom smiles and shrugs, and after brushing as much cake off of us as possible, we go to the center of the roof and begin dancing. I look over and see Philippe asking Meg to dance, and she blushes before agreeing*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I also see and smile. Then, I feel RAMIN phantom's hand holding mine. I

**Sarah Wilkins ** *An hour later, the music stops, and Madame Giry announces that it's time to throw the bouquets before GERRY phantom presents his gift for you two to you. I smile and get into position as Meg and a few of the other dancers scramble to get behind me*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I also get into position, as RAMIN phantom looks at your's, knowing what this gift is*

**Sarah Wilkins ***We throw our bouquets back, and I whirl around to see that Meg has caught yours and a younger dancer named Alyce has caught mine*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I also turn around and squeal again when I see Meg caught mine then turn to GERRY phantom* What's your gift?

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom smirks at you before taking my elbow.* Ladies, to the stables...*Smiling at me, he leads the way*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I bite my lip, trying not to squeal again and RAMIN has his hand on my back, smiling as well*

**Sarah Wilkins ***We get to the stables, and GERRY phantom goes to stand in front of a brand new door. A thick red ribbon is across it, and there is a sign hanging on the door that reads "Monsieur and Madame RAMIN phantom" Smiling, he motions for the two of you to open it* Many congratulations to you both, and may your time here together be filled with nothing but happiness.

**Christine Julia Destler ** *I jump up and down excitedly and open the door. When I do, I sqeal, yet again and hug your phantom* THANK Y- *All of a sudden, I lose my voice but my smile says it all*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom smiles and hugs you back* You're most welcome. Now go. Have fun. My wife and I have somewhere else to go...*He smiles at me, and I quickly hug you and your phantom before following GERRY phantom down to his...OUR...lair*

**Christine Julia Destler ** *I run inside and RAMIN phantom quickly follows behind. We close the door and... hehehehe can't say! ;) *

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom leads me to the passageway, then stops to pick me up. He then carries me to the lake, where the boat is waiting. As we approach the living quarters, I gasp at the changes. It is now far less obvious that we are in an underground cave, as he has decorated the walls with paintings of every landscape imaginable. There are now various curtains to distinguish the different rooms, and he first leads me to the work room. Letting go of my hand, he reaches down and hands me a beautiful painting of myself, sleeping. I blush and hug him, and he then takes me to the swan bed. Curtain drops. NEVER YOU MIND. tee hee*

**Christine Julia Destler ***I wake up and see RAMIN phantom next to me. I smile softly and slowly kiss the deformed side of his face. With that, he smile back and kisses my cheek* (RP) Good morning, my dear. (Me) *Whispers* Good morning... *He laughs* Aw... Throat still hurts? *I giggle and nod. He then smiles and gets out of bed, so he can make me some hot tea*

**Sarah Wilkins **** MEANWHILE down in OUR lair...** *I slightly wake up when I feel GERRY phantom's arm around me, pulling me closer into him before he kisses the back of my head ever so softly* (GERRY phantom, singing)

_"Day time sharpens, heightens each sensation_

_Sunlight stirs and wakens inspiration_

_Silently the senses_

_Abandon their defenses..._

_Slowly, gently, day unfurls its splendor_

_Grasp it, sense it, oh so sweet and tender_

_Open up your heart_

_In this play, you have a part_

_Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling night_

_And listen to the music of love's light."_

*I roll over and smile at him as we kiss* (Me) Good morning... (GERRY phantom) Good morning, my beautiful wife...*Taking my hand, he pulls me with him out of bed and to the organ.*

**Christine Julia Destler ****Well, in OUR place... RAMIN phantom, a few minutes later, comes over to me, with nice hot tea* (RAMIN phantom) Here you are, love. *I take it and smile* Thank you, darling... (RAMIN phantom) Anything for my wife... *He smirks and kisses my nose. I giggle and take a sip. He laughs lightly and sits next to me, caressing my cheek*

**Sarah Wilkins ***As I sit next to GERRY phantom, he starts playing a soft, heartfelt, cheerful tune and sings to me. As the song finishes, he pulls me to him and kisses me softly* And that, my dear wife, is my gift to you...*I smile and return his kiss* It was beautiful...(GERRY phantom) You are much more so...*I smile even more* Well now I am going to make YOU breakfast for once...*Giggling a bit, I convince him to go back to the bed while I head into his kitchen*

**Christine Julia Destler ***When I finish, he takes my cup and puts it in the sink. When he comes back, he is smiling* (RAMIN phantom) Now, what would you like for breakfast? *I shake my head* I'm not hungry right now... But, thanks. *He nods and helps me sit up. He then pulls me close and begins humming the tune to "The Coney Island Waltz". I giggle and lay my head on my shoulder, nuzzling him and he, me*

**Sarah Wilkins ***Twenty minutes later, I return to the bed carrying our breakfast tray. Sitting down next to GERRY phantom, we kiss before eating. Afterwards, he sets the tray aside before pulling me to my feet* (Me) Where are we going? *He just smiles* (GERRY phantom) Swimming...*He leads me into the lake, and we swim around a bit before he pulls me close again.* **FADE TO BLACK**

**Christine Julia Destler** *RAMIN phantom stops humming and whispers* Oh, Christine... *His voice trails off and, uh... YOUR TURN! lol*

**Sarah Wilkins ****THAT EVENING** *GERRY phantom takes me back up to the rooftop and we sit leaning against 'THE' statue, watching the sunset colors fade. As he kisses my neck and shoulder, I close my eyes* (GERRY phantom) To think, Sarah...we have a forever of sunsets and night skies...a forever of rooftops and mornings...and we have them together...*As his voice fades into thoughts, I turn my head around so I can kiss his chin* (Me) A forever of kisses and comforting hugs...a forever of not worrying...because you're here beside me...to hold me and to hid me...*We kiss again, and then he takes me back down to the lair.*

**Christine Julia Destler** *RAMIN phantom lifts my head and kisses my lips and slowly moves down to my neck. I sigh softly, enjoying this and he smirks then speaks up* Christine... I love you... (me) I love you, too... *RAMIN phantom smirks more and continues kissing my neck, then stops and places his hand on my cheek looking in my eyes* Christine... *Becomes lost in his thoughts so I finish for him* ...Y-you're the best thing that has ever happened to me... *Lets a laugh out* I've never felt more alive nor whole... *With that, he kisses me some more and we... Yeah... teehehe* **THERE! Sorry if it sounds like I'm copying you... I REALLY had to think... :P**

**Sarah Wilkins **((*rolls eyes jokingly* oh i can just see it now..epic story ending in 'yeah tee hee the end? lol oookaaay...)) THE END!

**A/N: The song lyrics GERRY phantom sings to me are part of my own version of 'MOTN', written for my first story 'As the Curtain Closes'. Feel free to read it while you wait for the next STORY. And of course, reviews are welcome! :)**


End file.
